Sapphire Blue House
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: Chapter 6 Update! : "Ah, Hankyungie, kau sudah ada disini ternyata."/"Kau ingin membuatku jantungan, Heechul-ah."/ "Pulanglah jika kau lelah,"/ "Dan dirimu yang akan terbaring sakit."/"Satu masalah kembali berhasil kami lalui."
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Sapphire Blue House. Sebuah rumah dengan cat berwarna Sapphire Blue itu terlihat mencolok di antara rumah lainnya di komplek perumahan elit tersebut. Selain itu, rumah tersebut juga dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis tanaman, sehingga membuat siapapun yang tinggal di rumah itu merasakan kenyamanan.

Hanya sebuah fict buat menyambut hari ulang tahun Heechul Oppa, tapi kayaknya gagal -_- Tadinya Cuma mau buat oneshoot, tapi kok malah jadi kayak gini. Kalo ada yang minat, mungkin akan dibuat setiap part dengan main cast berbeda. Tapi kalo nggak, ya Cuma ini aja ^^ Happy read dan ditunggu reviewnya ^^

**Sapphire Blue House**

Sapphire Blue House. Sebuah rumah dengan cat berwarna Sapphire Blue itu terlihat mencolok di antara rumah lainnya di komplek perumahan elit tersebut. Selain itu, rumah tersebut juga dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis tanaman, sehingga membuat siapapun yang tinggal di rumah itu merasakan kenyamanan.

Rumah milik keluarga Park ―salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan― itu telah diserahkan kepada satu-satunya putra di keluarga tersebut., yang juga merupakan magnae dari keluarga Park. Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Busan dan mengurus perusahaan mereka di sana. Dan seorang putri mereka telah menikah dan mengikuti suaminya yang tinggal di Prancis untuk mengembangkan bisnis perhiasannya.

Rumah sebesar dan semewah itu tentunya tak mungkin ditinggali seorang diri oleh magnae Park. Ia mengajak sahabat dekatnya untuk tinggal juga bersamanya. Berawal dengan 3 orang sahabat terdekatnya, kini penghuni dari Sapphire Blue House itu telah genap 13 orang.

Park Jung Soo –magnae Park sekaligus pemilik sah Sapphire Blue House–, seorang namja berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir Seoul University jurusan Manajemen Bisnis ini memiliki julukan Angel Without Wings. Mengingat sifatnya yang sangat lembut bagaikan malaikat. Selain itu, senyumnya juga sangat menawan, seperti senyum malaikat. Park Jung Soo juga merupakan anggota tertua di rumah itu.

Kim Heechul, namja cantik dengan julukan Cinderella ini merupakan sahabat dekat Park Jung Soo sejak duduk di bangku Junior High School hingga kini mereka sama-sama berada di tingkat akhir kuliah mereka. Hanya saja Heechul lebih memilih untuk serius di bidang Public Relation. Kim Heechul juga mendapat julukan lain di Sapphire Blue House ini, King of Evil. Mengingat begitu pedasnya setiap ucapan yang meluncur dari mulut Heechul.

Tan Hankyung, merupakan satu-satunya penghuni Saaphire Blue House yang berasal dari luar Korea. Pemuda dengan paras nyaris sempurna ini termasuk sosok yang pendiam. Tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Berada di Korea untuk melanjutkan studynya di bidang Desaign Grafis.

Kim Yesung, nama yang memiliki aura misterius tapi bersuara sangat indah. Merupakan orang kedua yang di ajak Jung Soo untuk menemaninya di rumah super besarnya itu. Mahasiswa jurusan Modern Music ini merupakan orang kedua –setelah Jung Soo– yang akan dicari penghuni lain jika sedang kesulitan atau memiliki sebuah masalah.

Kim Kangin, namja kekar yang sangat jahil namun memiliki kepedulian yang tinggi pada anggota keluarga yang lain. Mahasiswa jurusan Seni ini menjadi sosok Appa yang berusaha melindungi anggota keluarganya.

Shin Dong Hee, namja berperawakan subur yang merupakan mood maker di Sapphire Blue House. Mahasiswa Modern Dance bersama dengan dua orang anggota lainnya.

Lee Sungmin, Prince of Aegyo Sapphire Blue House. Namja berusia 19 tahun yang masih terlihat seperti berusai 12 tahun. Dirinya merupakan mahasiswa Satra Jepang. Berhati lembut dan sangat jarang menunjukkan air matanya.

Lee Hyuk Jae, biasa disapa Eunhyuk. Mahasiswa Modern Dance. Banyak makan namun tidak pernah gemuk. Membuat Sindong terkadang merasa iri dengannya.

Choi Siwon, putra dari pemilik Hyundai, mahasiswa Seni Peran ini merupakan sosok namja yang sangat menawan. Wajahnya tampan, ramah dan memiliki bakat yang luar biasa di bidang seni peran.

Lee Donghae, namja childish yang berasal dari kota Mokpo, sahabat dekat seorang Eunhyuk. Mengambil konsentrasi Modern Dance. Sangat menyukai olahraga sepak bola dan mudah meneteskan air mata.

Kim Ryeowook, namja imut yang sangat hobi memasak ini berada satu jurusan dengan Kim Yesung. Merupakan koki utama dari Sapphire Blue House.

Kim Ki Bum, namja pemilik killer smile yang merupakan adik tingkat dari Siwon. Sangat pendiam. Tidak terlalu banyak bicara namun merupakan namja yang jenius.

Cho Kyuhyun, merupakan magnae dari penghuni Sapphire Blue House. Namja jenius pecinta games ini merupakan mahasiswa tingkat pertama di Seoul University. Mengambil prody yang sama dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

~SBH~

Malam ini seluruh penghuni Sapphire Blue House terlihat disibukkan dengan kegiatan hias menghias rumah. Selama dua tahun terakhir mereka memang rutin melakukan party kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kebersamaan mereka. Dan di tahun ini, akan ada yang terasa berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang spesial.

Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin terlihat sibuk di dapur, membuat sebuah cake. Tak ada yang diizinkan menginjakkan kaki di dapur selama mereka belum menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka. Sedangkan di ruang tengah, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kibum sibuk membuat hiasan-hiasan untuk dipasang di sekeliling ruangan. Siwon, Hankyung dan Heechul bertugas memasang segala hiasan yang sudah dibuat mereka. Sedangkan Shindong dan Kangin bertugas merapikan tata letak ruangan tersebut.

Lalu dimanakah sesosok namja penyuka games itu? Ah, ternyata Kyuhyun tengah tenggelam di dunia sendiri. Asyik memainkan games eoh? Padahal Hyungdeulnya tengah sibuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisa kau bantu aku memasangkan hiasan ini di sana?" Eunhyuk berucap sambil menyerahkan sebuah hiasan yang baru selesai ia buat pada Kyuhyun.

"Shireo. Aku tak mau."

"Mwo?"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik, Eunhyuk tersadar dan langsung menatap kesal Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menolak? Kau kan tahu kami semua sedang sibuk. Kenapa kau malah sibuk sendiri dengan PSP bodohmu ini," pekik Eunhyuk.

Jerit tertahan Eunhyuk mampu menarik perhatian penghuni lain Sapphire Blue House. Mereka mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, Eunhyukkie?"

"Jangan karena kau magnae di sini, kau dapat berbuat sesuka hatimu, Cho. Disini kita memiliki hak dan kewajiban yang sama."

Leeteuk menghela nafas melihat Eunhyuk sama sekali menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Memang kau siapa sampai berani mengaturku? Tak ada yang berhak mengatur apa yang harus aku lakukan," sahut Kyuhyun datar.

"YA! Kau!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti?"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR HYUNG!"

Semua yang ada di ruang tengah Sapphire Blue House terperanjat mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang meninggi. Belum lagi mereka yang memandang Kangin dengan berani. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kangin berang. Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua namja pembuat masalah itu. salah satu tangannya terangkat. Ryeowook menangkupkan tangannya di mulut saat melihat hal tersebut.

"Kangin-ah! Hentikan!"

Kangin menatap tak mengerti ke arah Leeteuk yang menahannya.

"Biarkan saja, Jung Soo. Mereka berdua pantas mendapatkan itu. Sejak kapan penghuni rumah ini diajarkan untuk bersikap kurang ajar pada yang lebih tua," Heechul menambahkan.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menarik nafas pelan guna mengatur emosinya. Kalau ia tak bersikap tenang, masalah ini tak akan selesai. Setelah beberapa saat, Leeteuk kembali membuka matanya. Menampakkan matanya yang memandang lembut semua dongsaengnya.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Istirahatlah. Besok kalian juga masih ada kuliah, kan?"

"Biar kami membereskan semua ini dulu, Hyung," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Gwaenchana, Ryeowookie. Aku yang akan membereskannya. Kalian istirahatlah."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Disusul Sungmin yang merupakan teman sekamar Kyuhyun. Akhirnya satu per satu dari mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah. Menyisakan Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Gwaenchanayo, Hyung?"

"Nan gwaenchana, Yesung-ah. Kenapa kau masih disini? Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan Ryewookie."

"Dan membiarkan Hyung sendiri disini? Tidak, terima kasih, Hyung."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Yesung. Sejak Sapphire Blue dihuni selain dirinya, Yesung, Heechul dan Kangin, memang sering terjadi konflik kecil di antara yang lainnya. Dan memang hanya Yesung yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Padahal aku kira semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku. Jika seperti ini keadaannya, mungkinkah kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini besok."

Yesung mengenggam lembut tangan Leeteuk. Seolah memberi kekuatan untuk Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Hyung tidak sendiri. Ada kami disini, Hyung. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tepat waktu."

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Ya, ia tak boleh patah semangat kan?

"Gomawo, Yesungie. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu. Besok kau masih ada jadwal kuliah, kan?"

"Aku akan kembali setelah membantumu membereskan semua ini, Hyung."

"Tidak perlu, Yesung-ah. Istirahatlah."

Yesung mengalah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah mengucapkan 'Jaljayo' pada Leeteuk ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Ryeowook. Sepeninggal Yesung, Leeteuk membereskan barang-barang yang masih berserakan di ruang tengah. Ia juga mengecek keadaan dapur.

Hampir satu jam waktu yang Leeteuk habiskan untuk membuat ruang tengah dan dapur kembali terlihat normal. Leeteuk langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Rasa lelah begitu terasa. Bahkan untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya pun Leeteuk sudah tak sanggup. Akhirnya, ia memejamkan matanya di sofa. Membiarkan kesadarannya terambil oleh indahnya dunia mimpi.

~SBH~

"Hyung, irreona."

Leeteuk menggeliat resah saat merasakan guncangan pelan pada tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke retina matanya.

"Hyung kenapa tidur di sofa?"

Leeteuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang menatapnya sedikit khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran, Ryeowookie," sahut Leeteuk dengan suara paraunya.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. Ia tahu, Leeteuk pasti lelah setelah membereskan ruang tengah dan dapur yang cukup berantakan karena kegiatan mereka kemarin.

Leeteuk terlihat merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak memijat pelan pundaknya untuk mengurangi pegal yang ia rasakan karena tidur dengan posisi kurang nyaman.

"Lebih baik Hyung kembali istirahat di kamar," saran Ryeowook.

"Aniyo, Ryeowookie. Aku akan melanjutkan menghias cake yang kita buat kemarin. Kebetulan yang lain juga belum bangun. Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, kan?"

"Tapi, Hyung –,"

"Gwaenchana, Ryeowookie. Lebih baik sekarang kau siapkan sarapan untuk yang lain lalu bersiap untuk kuliah."

Ryeowook menurut. Jika sudah melihat senyum tulus dari seorang Leeteuk, Ryeowook maupun yang lain tak mampu membantah apapun yang dikatakan Leeteuk.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk tak terlalu khawatir dongsaengnya yang lain akan melihat seperti apa cake yang sedang ia buat. Karena memang tak banyak dari mereka yang senang masuk ke wilayah milik Ryeowook ini.

"Hyung, aku bersiap dulu, ne? Sarapan sudah aku siapkan di meja makan."

"Ne."

Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk sendu. Rasanya tak tega menyakiti namja berhati malaikat di hadapannya itu.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang Leeteuk gunakan. Ia terlalu serius menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Sampai tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hyung, yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan."

Leeteuk mendongakkan wajahnya begitu mendengar suara baritone itu. Ia menunjukkan senyumnya pada Yesung, namja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kalian sarapanlah lebih dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

"Hyung bisa melanjutkannya setelah sarapan," Yesung tetap berkeras mengajak Leeteuk sarapan.

"Pergilah, Yesungie. Kalian ada jadwal pagi ini, kan?"

"Tapi –,"

"Ya! Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak mencari masalah denganku?"

Leeteuk dan Yesung terperanjat kaget mendengar lengkingan suara milik Kyuhyun itu. Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Yesung melangkah meninggalkan Leeteuk yang sedang melepas apron yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa lagi, Kyuhyunnie? Kau tahu ini masih sangat pagi untuk memulai pertengkaran, kan?"

"Tanyakan saja pada namja menyebalkan satu itu, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

Eunhyuk sendiri sama sekali tak merasa gentar menerima tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Ia justru membalas tatapan itu dengan sama tajamnya.

"Memang apa yang ku lakukan padamu, Cho?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Lee Hyuk Jae."

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bisakah kau bersikap lebih hormat pada Eunhyukkie? Dia itu lebih tua darimu."

"Lalu? Heechul Hyung kira dia pantas untuk dihormati?"

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun sama sekali bergeming di tempatnya saat Heechul mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Grep!

"Hentikan, Heechul-ah. Kekerasan tak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Berhanti bersikap lembut seperti itu, Jung Soo. Kau tahu, sikapmu yang seperti ini yang membuat magnae ini menjadi tidak tahu sopan santun."

"Kenapa Heechul Hyung jadi menyalahkan Leeteuk Hyung?" Donghae tak terima Hyung kesayangannya itu disudutkan.

"Donghae-ah," tegur Leeteuk.

"Ini masih sangat pagi dan kalian sudah membuat keributan di meja makan. Membuat nafsu makan ku menghilang sama sekali. Aku berangkat."

Leeteuk menatap Kangin yang melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja makan. Tak lama, Kyuhyun menyusul langkah kaki Kangin tanpa berucap satu patah kata pun.

"Aku ada janji bertemu dosen pembimbing. Aku pergi. Hankyung-ah, ayo berangkat."

Leeteuk menarik nafas berat melihat kepergian beberapa anggota keluarganya itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada di meja makan.

"Kalian lanjutkanlah sarapan kalian. Ryeowookie, kalau tak keberatan, tolong kau bawakan bekal untuk Kyuhyunnie. Ia tak boleh telat makan."

"Ne, Hyung."

Suasana henung menyelimuti meja makan. Leeteuk sendiri langsung berjalan kembali ke dapur. Meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sekaligus menenangkan perasaannya.

"Hyung, aku tak usah berangkat kuliah hari ini, ne?"

Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk saat mendengar suara Donghae.

"Ani. Kau harus tetap berangkat kuliah."

"Tapi, Hyung–,"

"Tak ada tapi, Donghae-ah. Lakukan kewajibanmu. Setelah kalian pulang, semua akan selesai."

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sedikit khawatir meninggalkan Leeteuk seorang diri di rumah itu. Namun setelah melihat tatapan Leeteuk, walau dengan berat hati, Donghae pun berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Menyusul teman-temannya yang telah menunggunya di depan rumah.

Leeteuk menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat lelah. Baik fisik maupun batin. Sejauh ini belum pernah sekalipun terjadi pertengkaran sehebat ini diantara mereka.

Menjadi yang tertua memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Leeteuk sangat memahami hal itu. Sebagai yang tertua, Leeteuk dituntut untuk mampu bersikap bijak dan adil. Ia harus pandai mengatur emosinya. Harus bisa mengendalikan situasi agar tetap terkendali.

Sejauh ini Leeteuk tak terlalu merasa kesulitan untuk melakukan semua itu. seluruh dongsaengnya sangat membantunya menjaga kerukunan dan ketenangan dalam rumah itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, Leeteuk benar-benar merasa berat menghadapi pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara dongsaengnya.

"Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan pekerjaan kami yang belum selesai. Mereka hari ini akan pulang larut. Aku tak mungkin menunggu mereka kembali. Waktu yang kami miliki tak banyak."

Dan dimulailah kesibukan Leeteuk pagi itu. Mulai membuat berbagai macam hiasan dengan berbagai bentuk. Membuat sebuah hiasan yang membentuk sebuah kalimat. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat kalimat itu. Setelah semua hiasan itu selesai dibuat, Leeteuk mulai menempel hiasan-hiasan itu di dinding. Tak lupa ia menutupi sebuah kalimat yang tertempel di dinding dengan kain. Leeteuk tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya itu.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil menuangkan segelas jus strawberry yang tak pernah lupa ia sediakan di dalam lemari pendingin. Menenggak minuman itu dalam sekali teguk. Leeteuk mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengurangi penat yang ia rasakan.

~SBH~

PRANG!

"YA! Apa hak mu membanting PSP milikku?"

Leeteuk terlonjak kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara benda terjatuh. Belum lagi ditambah dengan suara teriakan. Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Berniat mengurangi sakit kepala yang ia rasakan karena terbangung tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan posisimu. Kami semua sibuk dan kau tetap tenggelam dengan game bodohmu itu."

"Ya Tuhan! Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Tidak cukupkah malam kemarin kalian bertengkar. Sampai kalian masih melanjutkannya sekarang," Shindong berucap frustrasi.

Setelah menarik nafas sejenak, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi baru beberapa detik ia bangkit, Leeteuk harus kembali terduduk karena tiba-tiba ia merasa sekelilingnya berputar.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit di kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Minimal sampai ia bisa menemui dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Kyuhyunnie, Eunhyuk Hyung, pelankan suara kalian berdua. Kalian akan mengganggu istirahat Leeteuk Hyung."

Eunhyuk menatap sinis ke arah Ryeowook. "Katakan itu pada dongsaengmu ini."

"Kau yang memulai semua ini. Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

Serentak semua yang ada di ruang tengah menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. Yesung langsung menghampiri Leeteuk saat melihat Hyungnya itu agak sedikit limbung. Donghae langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat wajah lelah Leeteuk. Leeteuk juga terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Karena kelakuanmu, Leeteuk Hyung jadi terganggu."

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Lee Hyuk Jae, Cho Kyuhyun. Bisakah kalian menghentikan semua ini?" Sungmin berkata dengan sangat dingin.

Leeteuk kembali memijat pelipisnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang membuat dongsaengdeulnya seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung?"

Leeteuk menunjukkan senyumnya pada Yesung.

"Eunhyukkie, Kyuhyunnie, bisa kalian ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, mereka berdua malah saling melempar tatapan tajam. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melangkah menuju kamar masing-masing. Meninggalkan Leeteuk dan yang lainnya.

"Aish, mereka berdua," gerutu Donghae.

"Hyung, lebih baik Hyung istirahat."

"Gwaenchana, Kangin-ah. Dimana Hankyung, Heechul, Siwon dan Kibum?"

"Hankyung Hyung sengaja membawa Heechul Hyung pergi untuk malam ini. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum, mereka bilang akan menginap di rumah salah satu teman kuliah mereka."

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Dan keheningan kini melanda ruangan itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kami pulang."

Leeteuk melirik jam yang ada di ruang tengah. Masih ada satu jam sebelum waktu yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Leeteuk tersenyum pada yang lain dan bangkit dari duduknya. Hingga sebuah suara membuat Leeteuk menghentikan geraknya.

~SBH~

"Kami pulang."

Hankyung dan Heechul langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam rumah. Ini memang sudah sangat malam. Mereka juga tidak berharap ada penghuni rumah lainnya yang masih terjaga.

"Seingatku Leeteuk Hyung menentukan jam malam di rumah ini. Ah, bukankah Heechul Hyung juga ikut membantu membuat peraturan di rumah ini."

Heechul menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Begitu pula Hankyung yang berada di sebelah Heechul. Mereka sama-sama tak mengerti kenapa magnae mereka ini sejak kemarin terasa begitu menyebalkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tegur Hankyung lembut.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja, Hyung. Tidak salah kan?"

"Dengan berkata seperti itu kau bilang mengingatkan? Apa yang ada di otak jenius mu itu, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa membedakan bagaimana mengingatkan yang baik dan tidak? Apa perlu aku memberitahumu?"

Leeteuk dan yang lain muncul dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat mereka sendiri gentar untuk melerai. Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang memang terkenal sama-sama memiliki mulut tajam terlihat sedang saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"Heechul-ah, lebih baik kau masuk dulu ke dalam," ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Heechul memandang tajam ke arah Leeteuk.

"Oh, ternyata kau masih terjaga. Kau juga ingin menghakimiku seperti magnae ini? Atau jangan-jangan malah kau yang menyuruhnya untuk berkata sekasar itu padaku?"

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Heechul. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Leeteuk menatap Hankyung, meminta Hankyung membawa Heechul ke dalam rumah.

Dengan kasar, Heechul menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa. Leeteuk sendiri hanya berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Heechul duduk. Di ruangan itu terdapat pula Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Setelah dipaksa dan diancam, akhirnya mereka berdua bersedia duduk bersama.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kalian. Terutama Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Leeteuk itu.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat lelah melihat kelakuan kalian sejak kemarin. Bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti itu. Kalian sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Tidak bisakah kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan kepala dingin. Masalah tidak akan selesai jika kalian hanya menggunakan emosi dan kekerasan."

Leeteuk berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang masih terlihat emosi.

"Heechul-ah, mianhae, aku sama sekali tak berniat menghakimimu seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Sama sekali tak terfikir dalam benakku untuk melakukan itu. Aku mengenalmu sudah sejak lama. Dan aku sangat mengerti seperti apa dirimu. Berhenti mencurigai orang lain, Heechul-ah."

Heechul mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Leeteuk.

"Aku lelah. Aku akan ke kamar."

Leeteuk menghela nafas pasrah melihat sikap Heechul. Ia pun tak dapat berbuat apapun untuk mencegah Heechul. Tapi baru saja Heechul bangun dari duduknya, lampu yang berada di ruang tengah mendadak padam.

"Aish! Apalagi sekarang," gerutu Heechul.

Heechul pun kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Biar aku cek, Hyung."

"Ne, hati-hatilah Kangin-ah."

Tak terasa hampir 15 menit terlewati begitu saja. Sama sekali tak ada yang berbicara di ruangan itu. Hanya Donghae yang terlihat memeluk erat tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun berusaha membuat Donghae nyaman dan tenang.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida

Saengil chukkae hamnida

Saranghaneun Jung Soo Heechul

Saengil chukkae hamnida."

Leeteuk dan Heechul mengerjapkan mata mereka untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke retina mata mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut melihat di hadapan mereka, Ryeowook dan Kibum masing-masing memegang sebuah kue tart.

"Kalian?" Leeteuk tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, jika dongsaengdeulnya juga menyiapkan pesta ini untuknya. Mereka memang merencanakan untuk membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahun Heechul. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Mengingat hari ulang tahunnya pun sudah berlalu beberapa hari lalu.

"Kami menyiapkan ini untuk Leeteuk Hyung dan Heechul Hyung. Yah, walaupun dekorasi ruangan ini dikerjakan seorang diri oleh Leeteuk Hyung. Mianhae, Hyung, kami malah merepotkanmu."

Leeteuk masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Jadi pesta yang kalian katakan itu untuk kejutan ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, Hyung. Pertengkaranku dengan Kyuhyunnie juga termasuk ke dalam rencana kejutan itu," Eunhyuk menjelaskan sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Mwo? Itu bagian dari rencana kalian?"

"Ne, mianhae kami sudah membuat Hyung bingung. Bahkan Hyung terlihat pucat. Mianhae, Hyung," ucap Ryeowook.

"Aish, kalian ini. Kalian membuatku darah tinggi," komentar Heechul sadis.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Hanya itu yang terfikir di otak kami. Jeongmal mianhae."

"Hah! Sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi, kan? Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada seluruh dongsaengnya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook dan Kibum yang berjalan ke arahnya dan Heechul. Mengerti maksud kedua magnae itu, mereka berdua pun mengucap sebuah permintaan sebelum meniup lilin di kue tart tersebut.

Leeteuk menutup kedua matanya setelah Ryeowook menjauh. Hari ini ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Kepalanya juga terus berdenyut sejak tadi. Ah, Leeteuk baru ingat, belum ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya sejak pagi.

"Hyung, ayo, dimakan kuenya."

Suara Donghae membuat Leeteuk membuka matanya. Baru beberapa saat Leeteuk membuka matanya, ia merasakan sekelilingnya berputar. Setelahnya hanya gelap yang Leeteuk lihat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada seluruh dongsaengnya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook dan Kibum yang berjalan ke arahnya dan Heechul. Mengerti maksud kedua magnae itu, mereka berdua pun mengucap sebuah permintaan sebelum meniup lilin di kue tart tersebut._

_Leeteuk menutup kedua matanya setelah Ryeowook menjauh. Hari ini ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Kepalanya juga terus berdenyut sejak tadi. Ah, Leeteuk baru ingat, belum ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya sejak pagi._

_"Hyung, ayo, dimakan kuenya."_

_Suara Donghae membuat Leeteuk membuka matanya. Baru beberapa saat Leeteuk membuka matanya, ia merasakan sekelilingnya berputar. Setelahnya hanya gelap yang Leeteuk lihat._

**Sapphire Blue House**

**Chapter 2**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary :** _"Kita akan bersama-sama menjaga Leeteuk Hyung."/ Namun belum sampai tangannya meraih ponsel tersebut, ada sesuatu yang terasa mendesak keluar dari perutnya./ "Leeteuk Hyung!"/ "Mianhae, Hyung, kejutan yang kami berikan malah berakhir dengan terbaringnya Hyung disini."_

"Ya! _Hyung, irreona_! Kau harus memakan kue ini baru kau boleh kembali tidur," Donghae berucap sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Leeteuk.

Yesung yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menghampiri salah satu _dongsaeng childish_nya itu.

"Ada apa, Donghae-ah?"

"Sepertinya Leeteuk _Hyung_ tertidur. Padahal kan aku ingin Leeteuk _Hyung_ mencicipi kue ini terlebih dahulu," Donghae berkata sambil mem_pout_ bibirnya.

Yesung tersenyum kecil dan mengacak pelan rambut Donghae.

"Kau ini. Wajar kan kalau Leeteuk _Hyung_ tertidur. Kau sendiri tahu selelah apa Leeteuk _Hyung_. Apalagi sejak kemarin kita sudah membuatnya pusing. Biarkan Leeteuk _Hyung_ beristirahat. Sebaiknya kau berkumpul kembali dengan yang lain. Aku akan membawa Leeteuk _Hyung_ ke kamarnya."

Donghae menurut. Ia berjalan menghampiri penghuni Sapphire Blue House lainnya. Membiarkan Yesung menggendong tubuh Leeteuk dan membawanya ke kamar. Yesung sedikit mengernyit saat tak mendapati pergerakan apapun yang ditunjukkan Leeteuk. Tapi Yesung langsung menepis semua praduga yang ia rasakan. _Mungkin Leeteuk Hyung sangat lelah,_ pikirnya.

Setelah yakin Leeteuk merasa nyaman, Yesung meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan nuansa putih tersebut. Warna favorit Leeteuk.

"Kemana perginya yang lain?"

"Kembali ke kamar, _Hyung_. Sudah dini hari, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung istirahat."

Yesung mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tengah membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang mereka buat.

"Apa Leeteuk _Hyung_ baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?"

Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ne, kau tenang saja, Ryeowook-ah. Sepertinya Leeteuk _Hyung_ hanya kelelahan."

"Syukurlah jika memang seperti itu. Aku tak ingin Leeteuk _Hyung_ jatuh sakit."

Sungmin mengangguki perkataan Ryeowook. Biar bagaimanapun, Leeteuk sudah mereka anggap seperti _Hyung_ mereka sendiri. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Leeteuk.

"Kita akan bersama-sama menjaga Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Setelah semua selesai, mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

~SBH~

Seorang _namja_ terlihat bergerak gelisdah di atas tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Bahkan piyama yang ia kenakan pun sudah terlihat basah.

Suara erangan pelan terdengar keluar dari bibir pucat itu saat merasakan sakit yang teramat di perutnya. Kedua tangan _namja_ itu bergerak mengcengkram perutnya. Bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Kedua mata _namja_ itu terbuka secara perlahan. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya ketika rasa sakit itu kian mendera bagian perutnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Parasnya pun semakin terlihat pucat.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, _namja_ itu bermaksud meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakasnya. Namun belum sampai tangannya meraih ponsel tersebut, ada sesuatu yang terasa mendesak keluar dari perutnya.

"Huuueeekkk."

Kedua bola mata _namja_ itu membesar sejenak saat melihat warna merah yang menodai telapak tangan serta selimutnya putihnya. Belum lagi perutnya yang terasa semakin sakit.

Semua yang ia lihat menjadi buram dan samar-samar. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit seperti ditusuk jarum. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Sebelum akhirnya semua kembali menjadi gelap. Kedua mata yang baru beberapa saat lalu terbuka kembali menutup.

Bruuukkk!

Meninggalkan suara berdebam yang cukup keras.

~SBH~

Bruuukkk!

Ryeowook yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Ia melirik ke arah salah satu kamar, tempat suara itu berasal. Dengan langkah pelan Ryeowook menghampiri kamar tersebut. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar, Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut pelan.

"_Hyung_," panggil Ryeowook.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Ryeowook meraih kenop pintu kamar tersebut. Saat pintu terbuka, Ryeowook langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan Ryeowook hampir berteriak saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya berada di sisi tempat tidur dengan kondisi yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_!"

Ryeowook berlari ke arah Leeteuk. Wajah Leeteuk terlihat seputih kertas. Terdapat noda darah pada piyama yang ia kenakan. Selain itu, wajahnya pun dipenuhi oleh keringat yang sepertinya tak henti keluar. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu dingin.

"_Hyung, irreona, Hyung_," Ryeowook berkata dengan suara parau. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan _Hyung_ tertuanya itu. Ia merasa takut. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata Ryeowook.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Ryeowook meraih ponsel di saku celana yang ia kenakan. Men_dial_ nomor salah seorang yang ia yakin dapat membantunya.

"_Hyung_... Leeteuk _Hyung_..."

"..."

"Aku ada di kamar Leeteuk _Hyung_."

"..."

"_Ppalli, Hyung_. Aku takut."

"..."

Ryeowook langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Tidak sampai 10 menit, orang yang Ryeowook hubungi telah sampai di kamar Leeteuk.

"Ada apa, Ryeowook-ah? Apa yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

"Aku tak tahu, _Hyung_ hiks. Saat aku melihatnya, Leeteuk _Hyung_ sudah seperti ini."

"Ssssttt, _uljima_. Lebih baik kau rapikan tempat tidur Leeteuk _Hyung_ agar Leeteuk _Hyung_ dapat berbaring disana. Aku akan menghubungi dokter keluarga Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Ryeowook menurut. Ia membereskan tempat tidur Leeteuk. Mengganti selimut Leeteuk, yang baru ia sadari terdapat noda darah. Setelah rapi, dengan bantuan Yesung ia membaringkan Leeteuk di tempat tidur. Mencari pakaian Leeteuk yang lain untuk mengganti piyama Leeteuk yang basah.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Ryeowook menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Jung _uisanim_ akan datang dalam 30 menit. Sebaiknya kau siapkan sarapan dan juga bubur untuk Leeteuk _Hyung._ Biar aku yang menunggu Leeteuk _Hyung_ disini."

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengangguk. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Leeteuk, Ryeowook menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Aku menyayangimu."

Saat sampai di pintu kamar Leeteuk, terlihat Kangin berdiri disana. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya melihat keberadaan Kangin.

"Ada apa dengan Leeteuk _Hyung_, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Aku tadi hanya melihat Leeteuk _Hyung_ tergeletak dengan noda darah mengotori piyamanya."

Raut cemas langsung terpancar di wajah Kangin. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Kangin langsung berjalan masuk ke kamar Leeteuk.

~SBH~

"_Kamsahamnida_, Jung _Uisanim_," ucap Yesung sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Nde_. Tolong untuk memperhatikan pola makan Leeteuk-ssi. Ia tidak boleh terlambat makan dan mengalami stres. Maag yang diidap Leeteuk-ssi sudah sangat kronis. Leeteuk-ssi harus benar-benar menjaga pola makannya."

"Kami akan mengingatnya, _Uisanim_."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Jika ada apa-apa, silahkan hubungi saya."

Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan mengantar Jung _uisa_ keluar. Meninggalkan Kangin sendiri menemani Leeteuk.

"Mianhae, _Hyung_, kejutan yang kami berikan malah berakhir dengan terbaringnya _Hyung_ disini."

Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk lembut. Sesekali tangannya bergerak menghapus bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipis Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?"

Kangin menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Yesung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku baru ada jadwal setelah makan siang nanti, _Hyung_."

"Ryeowookie sudah menyiapkan sarapan, lebih baik kita sarapan lebih dulu. Jangan sampai kau juga jatuh sakit."

"Tapi Leeteuk _Hyung_ …."

"Jung _uisa_ sudah memberi obat pengurang rasa sakit. Kau tenang saja."

kangin menghela nafas pelan. Dengan berat hati, ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Percayalah. Leeteuk _Hyung_ akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku khawatir, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ juga dengar sendiri kan apa yang dikatakan Jung _uisa_. Kondisi maag Leeteuk _Hyung_ sudah sangat kronis. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Leeteuk _Hyung_."

"Kita akan menjaga Leeteuk _Hyung_ bersama. Seperti Leeteuk _Hyung_ yang menjaga kita selama ini."

kangin mengangguk. Ia mengusap lembut tangan Leeteuk sebelum beranjak mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung.

~SBH~

Sosok _namja_ itu masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Hanya saja wajahnya sudah tak sepucat tadi. Kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat. Sesekali terdengar erangan pelan keluar dari bibir namja itu. Keringat dingin juga masih membasahi wajahnya walau tak sebanyak tadi.

"Engh."

Perlahan kedua mata yang terpejam itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan kedua manik hitam yang sejak beberapa jam ini tersembunyi. _Namja_ itu sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan sakit di perutnya.

"_Hyung_ sudah bangun?"

_Namja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ imut tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan. _Namja_ imut itu menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah _namja_ tadi.

"Bagaimana perasaan _Hyung_? Apa sudah jauh lebih baik?"

_Namja_ tadi membuka mulutnya. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Ah, _Hyung_ mau minum? Sebentar."

_Namja_ imut tadi meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa dan mengambilkan sebuah gelas. _Namja_ imut itu membantunya bangun dan meminumkan sedikit air.

"_Gomawo_, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Cha, _Hyung_ harus makan dan meminum obat."

Walau sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Ryeowook, _namja_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Memakan suap demi suap makanan yang diangsurkan Ryeowook. Ia tetap menurut saat Ryeowook memberikan beberapa butir obat untuknya.

"Tadi obat apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Apa _Hyung_ lupa kalau _Hyung_ pagi tadi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri? Belum lagi bercak darah yang terdapat di piyama serta selimut Leeteuk _Hyung_. Jung _uisa_ mengatakan agar Leeteuk _Hyung_ lebih menjaga pola makan Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Leeteuk -_namja_ tadi- mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Ia ingat pagi tadi ia sempat muntah darah sebelum akhirnya kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Mulai saat ini kami akan mengawasi pola makan _Hyung_. Aku juga akan mengurangi membuat masakan pedas dan juga asam untuk Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"_Gomawo_, Ryeowookie."

"_Ne_. Sekarang lebih baik _Hyung_ istirahat lagi."

"Aku bosan berada di kamar,. Aku ingin keluar."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ …."

"_Jebal_, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook menarik nafas pasrah. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui keinginan Leeteuk. Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook membantu Leeteuk bangun.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Ryeowookie."

"_Hyung_ yakin?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ryeowook pun membiarkan Leeteuk melangkah seorang diri sedangkan dirinya membawa keluar nampan yang tadi ia bawa.

~SBH~

Hari terus berlalu. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Leeteuk jatuh pingsan. Dan selama satu minggu itu seluruh _dongsaeng_nya benar-benar memperhatikan serta mengawasi waktu makan Leeteuk.

Suka ataupun tidak, Leeteuk harus menerima perlakuan kedua belas _dongsaeng_nya. Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak semua _dongsaeng_nya. Mengingat ada salah satu _dongsaeng_nya yang bersikap sedikit berbeda. Hanya saja Leeteuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya stres.

Pagi ini Leeteuk sudah terlihat rapi. Mengingat kondisinya yang sudah jauh lebih baik, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk kembali beraktivitas.

"Rapi sekali, _Hyung_. Apa _Hyung_ ingin ke kampus?"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook. Membuat si empunya rambut mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

"_Ne,_ aku ingin menemui dosenku. Kau kan tahu, karena sakit kemarin, aku belum sempat menemui dosenku."

"Apa _Hyung_ yakin?"

"_Ne_. Kau tenang saja, Ryeowookie. Aku sudah sangat sehat."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menata meja makan.

Derap langkah menuju meja makan membuat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk menolehkan kepala mereka. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan -setengah berlari- dengan terburu-buru. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun masih terlihat sedikit berantakan. Membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, Kyuhyun-ah," celetuk Leeteuk.

"Aku ada kuis pagi ini, _Hyung_. Dan aku hampir terlambat," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencomot sepotong sandwich lalu menenggak segelas susu.

"Aku berangkat, _Hyung_," pamit Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Leeteuk merogoh kantung celananya.

"Pakai motorku. Kau terlambat, kan?"

"Tapi …."

"Kau akan semakin terlambat, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk. Sekilas ia memandang Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. _Gomawo, Hyung_. Aku berangkat _Hyungdeul_. _Annyeong_."

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sama sekali tak menyadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kesal, marah, cemburu. Semua menjadi satu.

TBC

Author Note:

Annyeong. Mianhae saya baru bisa membawa lanjuutan dari ff ini. Udah lama banget, ya. Satu bula lebih. Jeongmal mianhae, chingu ***bow. **Nah, ini dia lanjutannya. Mian kalo pendek. Tadinya mau buat sekalian edisi bhirtday Kibum sama Yesung, tapi ternyata ga sempet. Jadi dirombak ulang deh.

Oke, saatnya bales review..

risna dayanti : mian, ne, di chap kemarin endingnya ga jelas.. saya khilaf *plak gomawo reviewnya chingu ^^

gyu1315 : ini next partnya ya.. mian bgt kalo lama *bow gomawo reviewnya ^^

as : gomawo, chingu.. saya emang buat ke brothership kok, saya ga jago bikin romance hehe.. ini next nya ya.. mian lama.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

motochika28 : ah, mungkin itu ff nya Kim YooJin-ssi, chingu, yg judulnya ELF House. Yang jelas sih ff ini beda sama yg itu. Kalo ELF House kan ada romance nya, kalo ini murni brothership. Gomawo reviewnya chingu ^^

SSungMine : hehe, mian ne, saya adalah Angels yang hobi menyiksa Teuki Oppa *dilemparAngels.. ne, ini dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya ^^

: ini udah lanjut, ya.. mian lama *bow gomawo reviewnya ^^

Raekyuminnie : ne, pasti akan dimunculin konflik utk tiap chapternya *diusahakan* gomawo reviewnya chingu ^^

sps jjm jhh : ZhouRy ya? Mungkin next bsa aku masukin.. hmm... sebenernya ini murni brothership, chingu, jd ga ada straight atau BL nya ^^

geelovekorea : tenang aja, saengie, saya jga ga suka ff sad ending, jd saya usahakan semuma ff saya happy ending ^^ tapi tetep nyiksa Teuki Oppa *plak gomawo reviewnya, saengi ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_"Aku berangkat, __Hyung__," pamit Kyuhyun._

_"Tunggu, Kyuhyun-ah."_

_Leeteuk merogoh kantung celananya._

_"Pakai motorku. Kau terlambat, kan?"_

_"Tapi …."_

_"Kau akan semakin terlambat, Kyuhyun-ah."_

_Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk. Sekilas ia memandang Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk._

_"Baiklah. __Gomawo, Hyung__. Aku berangkat __Hyungdeul__. __Annyeong__."_

_Leeteuk dan Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sama sekali tak menyadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kesal, marah, cemburu. Semua menjadi satu._

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : All Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : ****"**_**Waeyo**_**, Heechul-**_**ah**_**?"/ "Jadi menurutmu **_**draft**_** skripsiku bisa pergi sendiri? Kamarku juga terkena gempa lokal yang hanya terjadi disana dan membuat barang-barangku berantakan? Begitu?"/ "**_**Jaljayo, Hyungie**_**."/ "Sudahlah, **_**Hyung**_**. Sepertinya aku lupa meletakkannya dimana. Untungnya aku masih menyimpan datanya di laptopku."**

**Sapphire Blue House**

**Chapter 3**

"_Ya_! Siapa yang sudah masuk ke kamarku?"

Lengkingan suara milik Heechul berhasil mengundang perhatian dari penghuni Sapphire Blue House yang tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook terlihat muncul dari arah dapur. Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin, Siwon dan Kibum tampak mengarahkan pandangan mereka dari bangku tempat mereka duduk. Sedangkan Shindong, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak menyembulkan kepala mereka dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

Hankyung yang berada di samping Heechul berusaha meredakan amarah dari sahabat dekatnya itu.

"_Waeyo_, Heechul-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk sambil berjalan menghampiri Heechul.

Heechul tak menjawab. Ia masih asyik mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah penghuni Sapphire Blue lainnya yang kini telah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya ada yang masuk ke kamar Heechul dan berbuat iseng, _Hyung_. Kamarnya terlihat berantakan. Selain itu _draft_ skripsi milik Heechul juga tidak ditemukan dimanapun di dalam kamarnya," jelas Hankyung.

Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Hankyung. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Ayolah. Siapa yang berani mencari perkara dengan Heechul. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik, tapi Heechul bisa dibilang cukup menyeramkan. Kata-katanya cukup pedas. Tak peduli siapapun yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul saat menyadari orang itu tak ada diantara yang lain.

"Kyuhyun sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi, _Hyung_. Hari ini ia berjanji untuk mengunjungi _Noona_nya yang sedang berlibur di Korea," Yesung memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"Pintar sekali anak itu. Setelah melakukan keisengan, ia langsung melarikan diri," sinis Heechul.

"Maksud Heechul _Hyung_ Kyuhyun-_ah_ yang melakukan hal itu?"

Heechul hanya mengangguk. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa. Membuang nafas keras untuk meredakan emosinya. Toh orang yang membuatnya emosi sedang tidak ada disini.

"Sepertinya kali ini bukan keisengan Kyuhyun, _Hyung_. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berbuat iseng sampai menyembunyikan _draft _skripsi milik _Hyung_. Selain itu, sejak bangun tidur tadi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak meninggalkan kamar sampai ia pergi untuk menemui Ahra."

Heechul memandang sinis Sungmin yang memberi pembelaan pada Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti membelanya, Sungmin. Aku tahu, dia _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu disini. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membenarkan setiap yang ia lakukan."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kulihat, _Hyung_. Kyuhyun memang sangat jahil. Tapi aku yakin, ia sangat tahu batasan mana yang tidak boleh ia lewati dalam berbuat kejahilan. Apalagi untuk menyembunyikan _draft_ skripsi milik _Hyung_ yang semua orang juga tahu seberapa pentingnya barang tersebut," Sungmin berkata dengan dingin.

Heechul mengirimkan _deathglare_nya pada Sungmin.

"KAU!"

Sungmin sama sekali tak gentar menghadapi Heechul. Ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Ia mengatakan hal yang benar.

"Hentikan, Heechul-_ah_! Aku rasa kali ini Sungmin benar. Sejak pagi tadi, aku juga sama sekali belum melihat Kyuhyun menampakkan dirinya selain untuk berpamitan padaku."

Heechul memandang remeh Leeteuk.

"Jadi menurutmu _draft_ skripsiku bisa pergi sendiri? Kamarku juga terkena gempa lokal yang hanya terjadi disana dan membuat barang-barangku berantakan? Begitu?"

Hankyung menghela nafas melihat sikap Heechul. Ia langsung menarik Heechul pergi sebelum nantinya Heechul makin banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya. Hankyung sempat menundukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Leeteuk sebagai ungkapan permintaan maaf mewakili Heechul.

"Hah! Anak itu. Saat tidak ada saja bisa membuat keributan seperti ini. Menyebalkan sekali."

Sungmin memandang tak suka pada sosok _namja_ berwajah tampan yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Tapi Sungmin tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan yang bisa memusingkan Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_," panggil Sungmin.

Leeteuk tak menjawab. Ia hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin sebagai tanda jika ia menyimak.

"Bolehkah aku menghubungi Kyuhyun-_ah_ untuk menanyakan hal ini?"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Lakukan, Sungmin-_ah_. Lakukan apa yang kau yakini benar."

Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

~SBH~

"Kau masih belum mau mengatakan dimana kau menyembunyikan _draft_ skripsi milikku?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas kesal mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Entah sudah berapa kali Heechul menanyakan hal itu padanya sejak ia sampai di Sapphire Blue sore tadi. Dan sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyembunyikan barang berharga milik _Hyung_nya itu.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ sama sekali tak percaya padaku? Aku sama sekali tak pernah menyembunyikan _draft _skripsi milik _Hyung_. Aku juga belum memasuki kamar _Hyung_ sama sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan barang yang bentuknya seperti apa saja aku tidak tahu."

"Karna di rumah ini hanya kau yang memiliki tingkah kekanakan. Hanya kau yang mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya ke arah Heechul. Ia akui, ia terkadang bersifat kekanakan dengan sifat jahilnya. Tapi dirinya tak sekekanakan itu untuk melakukan apa yang saat ini tengah dituduhkan kepadanya.

"Kalau _Hyung_ tidak percaya padaku, _Hyung_ bisa periksa isi kamarku sekarang. Apakah ada _draft_ skripsi milik _Hyung_ disana."

"Aku memang akan melakukan hal itu."

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Heechul berjalan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Leeteuk mengusap lembut tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk.

"_Gwaenchana_, Kyuhyun_ie_?"

"_Ne, Hyung. Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya lelah saja," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tenanglah. _Hyung_ percaya padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Leeteuk. Ia bersyukur, masih ada Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang mempercayai dirinya. Bukan berarti yang lain tidak percaya padanya. Hanya saja, untuk masalah seperti ini, memang hanya dirinyalah yang bisa jadi sasaran empuk.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat Heechul dan Hankyung keluar dari kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Menunjukkan bahwa mereka berdua tak menemukan apa yang mereka cari disana.

"_Hyung_ masih tidak percaya padaku?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Bisa saja kau sudah menyembunyikannya di tempat lain."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan kesal.

"Terserah jika _Hyung_ tidak percaya padaku. Aku juga tidak merasa rugi. Yang terpenting, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang _Hyung_ tuduhkan. Atau mungkin _Hyungdeul_ tuduhkan padaku. Aku lelah. Aku akan istirahat."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Kyuhyun memang jahil, tapi tidak berarti semua keisengan yang terjadi di rumah ini hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya. Hal seperti ini bisa dilakukan siapapun yang berada di rumah ini. Bahkan mungkin oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak kita kira."

Sungmin langsung menyusul Kyuhyun setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Leeteuk sendiri hanya menghela nafas melihat hal ini. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang yang lain satu per satu.

"Untuk saat ini, aku mempercayai semua yang Kyuhyun katakan. Aku sangat yakin, Kyuhyun tidak menyembunyikan _draft_ skripsi milik Heechul. Jadi, aku harap, siapapun diantara kalian yang menyembunyikannya, tolong segera kembalikan pada Heechul. Aku percaya, kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti tentang hal ini."

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah Leeteuk meninggalkan mereka. Tak dipungkiri, mereka bingung dengan keadaan ini. Biasanya hal-hal yang tidak biasa terjadi itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Mengingat tingkat kejahilannya yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi untuk kali ini, sebagian dari mereka yakin, Kyuhyun berkata jujur. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Jadi mereka sudah tahu kapan Kyuhyun berkata benar, kapan Kyuhyun berdusta.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing."

Mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah Leeteuk yang terlihat membawa segelas susu di tangan kanannya.

"_Ne, Hyung_. Kami akan ke kamar kami masing-masing," sahut Yesung mewakili yang lain.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sementara itu, Yesung memerintahkan yang lain untuk langsung ke kamar dengan tatapan matanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin! Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Cklek!

Pintu di hadapan Leeteuk terbuka tak lama kemudian. Menampilkan sosok Sungmin yang kini sudah dibalut piyama.

"_Waeyo, Hyung_?"

"Apa Kyuhyun_ie_ sudah tidur?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping untuk memberikan akses pada Leeteuk melihat ke arah kamarnya. Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya dengan PSP di tangan. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Leeteuk berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar KyuMin. Sungmin mengikuti langkah kaki Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun_ie_," panggil Leeteuk pelan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP ke arah Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum miris saat melihat ada sedikit sorot kecewa dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

"Ini, _Hyung_ buatkan susu untukmu. Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa segera istirahat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menerima gelas yang disodorkan Leeteuk. Ia meletakkan PSP nya di meja nakas dan segera meminum susu hangat tersebut.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_."

"_Ne_. Sekarang istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah hari ini. _Hyung_ tak ingin kau sakit."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas dada.

"_Jaljayo, Hyungie_."

"_Jaljayo_, Kyuhyun_ie_."

Leeteuk mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sejenak. Membiarkan Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan segera terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Sungmin-_ah_, aku titip Kyuhyun, _ne_?"

Sungmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk dalam diam, mengangguk begitu mendengar permintaan Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Tanpa _Hyung_ minta pun, aku pasti akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik."

"_Gomawo_. Istirahatlah. Besok kau ada jadwal kuliah pagi, kan?"

"_Ne, Hyung. Hyung_ juga harus segera istirahat. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Kami tak ingin _Hyung_ jatuh sakit lagi."

"_Ne. Jaljayo_, Sungmin-_ah_."

"_Jaljayo, Hyung_."

~SBH~

"_Hyung_, apa kau melihat dimana _paper_ milikku?"

Yesung yang tengah memasukkan buku-buku untuk keperluan kuliahnya hari ini terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

"_Paper_ yang mana?"

"Yang kemarin aku cetak," Ryeowook terlihat panik.

"_Paper_ itu harus kuserahkan hari ini ke dosenku, _Hyung_. Bagaimana ini?"

Yesung meninggalkan meja belajarnya. Berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang terlihat panik.

"Aku bantu mencari. Tapi untuk mengantisipasi, lebih baik kau cetak ulang _paper_ itu. Kau masih menyimpan datanya, kan?"

"_Ne_. Tapi apa masih cukup waktunya, _Hyung_?"

"Kalau kau panik dan tidak langsung melakukannya, maka waktunya tak akan cukup. Jadi, lebih baik kau cetak data itu sekarang sementara aku mencari _paper_mu. _Arraseo_?"

"_Ne, arraseo._"

Akhirnya Yesung dan Ryeowook sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ryeowook tampak sibuk di depan laptop serta _printer_. Sedangkan Yesung sibuk mencari dengan teliti _paper_ milik Ryeowook di seluruh kamar mereka.

"Yesung, Ryeowook, kalian tidak sarapan?"

Yesung dan Ryeowook menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu kamar. Terlihat Leeteuk berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Dahi Leeteuk berkerut melihat kesibukan di kamar YeWook.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aku membantu Wook_ie_ mencari _paper_ miliknya, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang sedang membongkar tasnya sambil menunggu _paper _yang tengah ia cetak.

"_Paper_ku mendadak hilang, _Hyung_. Mungkin terselip. Padahal _paper_ itu harus aku kumpulkan hari ini."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Leeteuk membantu Yesung dan Ryeowook mencari _paper_ tersebut. Setelah hampir 20 menit tak membuahkan hasil, Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Sepertinya aku lupa meletakkannya dimana. Untungnya aku masih menyimpan datanya di laptopku."

Yesung dan Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka. Ryeowook sendiri langsung merapikan tugas _paper_ miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelahnya mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar YeWook menuju ruang makan.

"_Mianhae_ membuat kalian menunggu lama," ucap Leeteuk begitu sampai di ruang makan.

"_Gwaenchana, Hyung_. Memang apa yang membuat kalian terlambat?"

"_Aniyo_. Hanya sedikit masalah kecil. Aku lupa meletakkan dimana tugas _paper_ku. Tadi Leeteuk _Hyung_ dan Yesung _Hyung_ membantuku mencarinya."

"_Mwo_? Lalu _paper_mu sudah kau temukan?"

Donghae berkata sedikit panik. Mengingat Ryeowook merupakan _dongsaeng _kesayangannya di Sapphire Blue, membuat Donghae sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak ketemu, _Hyung_. Tapi untungnya aku masih memiliki datanya di laptopku."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau duduk disini dan segera sarapan," ajak Donghae sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Bruk!

Tanpa sengaja tangan Donghae menyenggol tas milik Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya. Membuat isi tas milik Kyuhyun jatuh berantakan.

"Ah, _mianhae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku tak sengaja," ucap Donghae penuh penyesalan.

"_Gwaenchana, Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Donghae yang merasa bersalah pun ikut membantu Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Wook_ie_, bukankah ini milikmu?"

Donghae mengacungkan sebuah _paper_ atas nama Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun menghampiri Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mengambil _paper_ yang dipegang Donghae dan memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana _paper_ ini bisa ada di tasmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau sengaja menyembunyikannya?"

Kyuhyun memandang tak mengerti ke arah Ryeowook.

"_Mwo_? _Paper_ apa, _Hyung_? Aku tak mengerti."

"Ini!" Ryeowook mengarahkan _paper_ itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Paper_ ini yang tadi aku cari bersama Leeteuk _Hyung_ dan Yesung _Hyung_. Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun. Dan apa kau tahu kalau aku harus mengumpulkan tugas ini hari ini juga. Kalau aku tidak mengumpulkan tugas ini, maka aku akan mendapat nilai D."

Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti.

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu kenapa tugasmu bisa ada di tasku, _Hyung_. Sungguh."

"Kali ini kau tak bisa mengelak, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Di depan kami sudah ada bukti. Apa kau ingin Wook_ie_ tidak lulus sampai kau menyembunyikan _paper _yang sudah susah payah ia buat?"

"Kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan, Kyuhyun. Untung saja Wook_ie_ masih memiliki data dari tugasnya itu. Jika tidak, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

Kyuhyun menatap sebal ke arah Heechul. Belum lagi Eunhyuk yang ikut memojokkan dirinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau terlalu menghiraukan apa yang diucapkan kedua _Hyung_nya itu. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_, sungguh, bukan aku yang menyembunyikan _paper_ milikmu. Percayalah padaku, _Hyung_."

Ryeowook diam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun bisa berlaku seperti ini padanya.

"Entahlah, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku – aku kecewa padamu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Tak lama Donghae menyusul langkah kaki Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mampu menatap kepergian _Hyung_nya itu dengan sendu.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku tak tahu kau atau bukan yang menyembunyikan _paper_ milik Wook_ie_. Tapi jika memang bukan kau yang melakukannya, yakinkan pada Wook_ie_ akan hal itu. Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana Wook_ie_."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Yesung. Dengan lesu ia mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun memakan apa yang sudah disiapkan.

~SBH~

Seluruh penghuni Sapphire Blue –_minus_ Kyuhyun– berkumpul di ruang tengah malam ini. Mereka tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang tengah mengerjakan tugas, mendengarkan musik atau hanya sekedar mengobrol biasa.

Tak berselang lama, Kyuhyun tampak muncul dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik. Ia tersenyum cerah melihat _Hyungdeul_nya berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"_Annyeong, Hyungdeul_," sapa Kyuhyun riang.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab sapaan Kyuhyun. Hanya Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang terlihat menunjukkan senyum mereka pada Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun_ie_. Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."

"Ah, apa yang kau bawa, Kyuhyun_ie_?" tanya Sungmin. Sungguh, Sungmin tak tega melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kebetulan tadi aku mampir ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa camilan untuk kita, _Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin menyogok kami dengan makanan itu? Kau kira dengan membelikan berbagai makanan untuk kami dapat membuat kami melupakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami?"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kangin.

"Atau kau sudah memberikan obat pencuci perut dalam makanan-makanan yang ada di dalam kantung plastik itu?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan sinis Heechul.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu, _Hyung_!"

"Kenapa tak mungkin? Bukankah selama beberapa hari ini kejahilan yang kau tunjukkan sudah melewati batas. Menyembunyikan _draft_ skripsiku. Menyembunyikan _paper _milik Wook_ie_, membakar CD milik Eunhyuk, merusak _earphone_ milik Kibum."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan. Aku tak pernah melakukan semua itu."

"Dan harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau kami tak akan mempercayaimu."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memandang tajam Hyungdeulnya –_minus_ Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Terserah jika _Hyungdeul_ tak ingin mempercayaiku. Aku memang jahil. Aku memang usil. Aku juga kekanakan. Tapi aku cukup dewasa untuk melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu. Jika _Hyungdeul_ tak bisa mempercayaiku, tak apa. Tapi aku juga tak akan pernah mengakui apa yang tidak aku lakukan."

Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan ruang tengah. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun terus menerus dipojokkan selama beberapa hari ini. Dan sudah cukup Kyuhyun diam selama ini.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam."

Kyuhyun sama sekali bergeming. Ia tak menghiraukan panggilan dari Leeteuk. Ia makin mempercepat langkahnya. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu bergegas bangkit berniat menyusul Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk memandang tajam _dongsaengdeul_nya.

"Kalian puas? Apa kalian sudah puas? Kenapa kalian berkata seolah-olah memang Kyuhyun yang melakukan semua itu? Apa kalian memiliki bukti jika memang semua itu hasil keisengan Kyuhyun?"

"Bukannya _Hyung_ juga melihatnya? _Paper_ milik Wook_ie_ ada di tas Kyuhyun. Sisa CD milik Eunhyuk yang terbakar dan juga _earphone_ milik Kibum ada di kamar Kyuhyun. Itu sudah jelas, kan, _Hyung_?"

Leeteuk memicingkan matanya ke arah Kangin.

"Apa kau mlihat jika Kyuhyun yang melakukan hal itu? Siapa saja bisa melakukan hal itu. Siapa saja bisa memasukkan _paper_ Wook_ie_ ke dalam tas Kyuhyun. Siapa saja bisa meletakkan sisa sisa CD milik Hyukk_ie_ yang terbakar serta _earphone_ Kibum yang telah rusak ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Apa kalian tak berfikir sampai kesana?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang menjawab perkataan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ selalu membela Kyuhyun? Sudah jelas-jelas Kyuhyun bersalah."

Kini Leeteuk mengarahkan tatapan tajam nan menusuknya pada Donghae.

"Karena Kyuhyun tidak bersalah. Aku yakin selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah berkata bohong."

"Lalu jika bukan Kyuhyun, siapa yang melakukannya, _Hyung_?"

Leeteuk tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Sorot matanya juga menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Aku tak tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya. Yang aku tahu, ada seseorang di antara kita yang ingin memfitnah Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, aku kecewa pada orang itu. Apapun alasan yang digunakan orang itu untuk melakukan semua ini."

Leeteuk meraih ponselnya yang bergetar pelan. Membaca sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan Sungmin padanya.

"Aku akan membantu Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun. Kalian istirahatlah. Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Aku juga sangat berharap siapapun yang melakukan hal ini, temui aku dan jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"_Hyung_, ini sudah sangat malam. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, _Hyung_. Lebih baik _Hyung_ istirahat. Biar aku yang mencari Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung di lengannya.

"_Aniyo_. Kau istirahatlah, Yesung. Biar aku yang mencari Kyuhyun."

Yesung terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tahu, Leeteuk saat ini tengah memendam kekecewaan pada mereka. Hal itu sangat terlihat dari sorot mata Leeteuk.

"Aku akan membantu mencari Kyuhyun."

"Diam di tempatmu, Siwon!"

Siwon memandang tak mengerti ke arah Yesung.

"Tapi, _Hyung_ –"

"Kau dengar apa yang Leeteuk _Hyung_ katakan tadi, bukan? Kembali ke kamar kalian sekarang. Aku tak mendengar bantahan!"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka menuruti perkataan Yesung. Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Meninggalkan Yesung, Heechul, Hankyung dan Kangin.

"Apa kau yakin tak akan membantu mencari Kyuhyun?"

"Heechul _Hyung_ tahu kan seperti apa Leeteuk _Hyung_. Lebih baik kita menurutinya saat ini. Atau Leeteuk _Hyung_ akan semakin merasa kecewa pada kita."

Heechul menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Sama sekali tak berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Hankyung pun menyusul langkah Heechul, duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Kangin-_ah_."

"Tidak mau."

"Tolong turuti aku kali ini. Kau juga tak ingin jika Leeteuk _Hyung_ sakit karena terlalu memikirkan hal ini, kan?"

Kangin mendesah pelan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, ia beranjak meninggalkan ketiga _Hyung_nya.

~SBH~

Leeteuk berjalan menyusuri jalan yang berada di sekitar komplek perumahannya. Sungmin tadi meminta izin untuk mencari Kyuhyun sampai ketemu. Dan Leeteuk tidak mungkin membiarkan kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini.

Sejak tadi Leeteuk sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun. Tapi sama sekali tak diangkat. Ia juga sudah beberapa kali mengirimkan pesan pada Sungmin. Menanyakan apakah Sungmin sudah menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk memeluk lengannya saat angin malam terasa menusuk kulitnya. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada telapak tangannya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin.

"Kyuhyun_ie_, aku harus mencarimu kemana?"

Leeteuk kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Leeteuk begitu lega saat Kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau dimana, Kyuhyun_ie_? _Hyung_ akan menjemputmu, _ne_?"

"_Tidak perlu, Hyung. Hyung kembali saja ke rumah. Aku tak ingin Hyung jatuh sakit._"

"_Hyung_ tidak akan kembali ke rumah jika kau tidak mau kembali ke rumah."

"_Hyung, jebal. Aku tak ingin Hyung sakit seperti tempo hari._"

"Kalau begitu, katakan dimana _Hyung_ harus menjemputmu, Kyuhyun_ie_."

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari seberang sana.

"_Aku berada di taman tak jauh dari rumah, Hyung_."

Leeteuk tersenyum senang mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan posisinya.

"Tunggu _Hyung_ disana. Jangan pergi kemanapun. _Arraseo_?"

"_Ne_."

Leeteuk langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat yang disebutkan Kyuhyun. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Sungmin. Agar Sungmin tidak terlalu khawatir dan segera kembali ke rumah.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Leeteuk berhasil sampai di taman yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun di tengah kondisi taman yang cukup gelap.

Lagi-lagi senyum terkembang di wajah Leeteuk saat melihat siluet orang yang saat ini tengah dicari olehnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan, Kyuhyun_ie_?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara lembut milik Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun_ie_. _Hyung_ sama sekali tak bisa membantumu meyakinkan _Hyungdeul_mu kalau semua itu bukan karena kejahilanmu."

"_Gwaenchana, Hyung._ Itu bukan kesalahan _Hyung_. Mungkin karena selama ini aku terlalu sering berbuat iseng, jadi setiap ada hal-hal seperti itu, maka aku menjadi tersangka utamanya."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kita pulang, _ne_? Sungmin pasti saat ini sudah menunggu kita di rumah. Kau tak ingin membuatnya khawatir, kan?"

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menolak. Ia masih belum ingin secepat itu kembali ke rumah. Ia ingin sejenak menenangkan pikirannya. Namun saat melihat wajah lelah Leeteuk, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin membuat _Hyung_nya ini jatuh sakit.

Melihat anggukan kepala Kyuhyun, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Ia pun menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

~SBH~

Leeteuk sedang sibuk me_revisi_ skripsi miliknya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, Leeteuk menyuruh pengetuk pintu tersebut untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, _Hyung_?"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menggeleng saat melihat salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia mengisyaratkan untuk namja itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang tentunya langsung dituruti namja itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencari _Hyung_?"

"Aku –"

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah tegang _dongsaeng_nya itu. Belum lagi kedua tangan yang saling bertaut. Menunjukkan jika _namja_ di hadapannya saat ini tengah gugup.

"Ada apa, Donghae-_ah_?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Memandang Leeteuk dengan sorot yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Leeteuk.

"_Hyung, mianhae_," ucap Donghae pelan.

"_Mwo_? _Mianhae_? Untuk apa?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, saat ini ia merasa sangat takut untuk berbicara pada Leeteuk. Ia takut _Hyung_nya ini akan marah padanya. Yah, walaupun ia sendiri sangat maklum jika Leeteuk marah padanya begitu mendengar apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Minimal Leeteuk akan menunjukkan kekecewaannya pada Donghae.

"Donghae-_ah_, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Leeteuk kini memfokuskan semua perhatiannya pada Donghae. Ia khawatir _dongsaeng_nya ini sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah yang berat.

"Sebenarnya – sebenarnya selama ini – aku – aku yang sudah – melakukan hal-hal iseng – dan membiarkan Kyuhyun – menjadi tersangkanya."

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar penuturan Donghae. Sedikit mencerna kata-kata Donghae yang terputus-putus. Setelah beberapa detik, Leeteuk menarik nafasnya.

"Apa alasannya, Donghae-_ah_?"

"Aku merasa iri padanya, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Iri?"

"_Ne_. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari _Hyung_. _Hyung_ selalu memanjakannya."

"Hanya karena itu?"

Donghae mengangguk. Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya pelan melihat anggukan kepala Donghae. Ia merasa sangat konyol saat ini. Hanya karena alasan seperti itu Donghae membuat kesalahpahaman terjadi di rumah itu.

"Sejujurnya, _Hyung_ kecewa padamu, Donghae-_ah_. Hanya karena alasan seperti itu kau memfitnah Kyuhyun. Kau sudah dewasa, Donghae-_ah_. Bukan lagi anak kecil yang melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan seperti itu hanya karena iri. Kau bisa membicarakan hal ini pada _Hyung_. Pada Kyuhyun."

Donghae makin tertunduk mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Lagipula, _Hyung_ tak pernah berniat membeda-bedakan kalian. Sebisa mungkin _Hyung_ memperhatikan kalian semua. Hanya saja, kau juga tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak sekuat yang lain bukan? Kyuhyun memang memerlukan perhatian ekstra. Kau juga tahu Kyuhyun sangat senang memaksakan diri. Jika tidak ada kita, _Hyungdeul_nya yang memperhatikannya, siapa yang akan memperhatikan Kyuhyun?"

Donghae masih diam. Ia sungguh merasa sangat kekanakan melakukan hal ini hanya karena iri. Terlebih lagi ia sudah membuat _Hyung_ kesayangannya ini kecewa padanya.

"_Hyung_ sangat menghargai kejujuranmu. _Hyung_ harap hal ini menjadi pelajaran untukmu ke depannya. _Hyung_ tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada yang lain. Hanya _Hyung_ dan kau yang tahu masalah ini. Jangan diulangi lagi. _Arraseo_?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat senyum tulus Leeteuk. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Donghae memeluk Leeteuk erat.

"_Gomawo, Hyung. Jeongmal gomawo._"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan balik memeluk Donghae erat. Dirinya sudah merasa cukup lega kesalahpahaman ini akhirnya selesai juga. Walau mungkin seperti janjinya pada Donghae tadi, Leeteuk tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun penghuni Sapphire Blue. Ia akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini tanpa menyebutkan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Pastinya ia juga akan meminta Kyuhyun serta yang lainnya yang telah dirugikan untuk memaafkan Donghae.

~Fin for this chapter~

Annyeong. Mianhae ne lama update chap terbarunya. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat konflik yang berbeda untuk tiap chapternya. Dan diusahakan setiap chapter dengan maincast yang berbeda-beda, kecuali Leeteuk. Mungkin ada dari chingudeul yg mau request konflik *plak *modus

Ah, gomawo buat yg udah review chap kemarin. Juga buat viewers, readers, following dan juga yg udah fav. Mian, ga bsa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi yg jelas, review dari chingudeul yang buat saya semangat lanjutan fict ini. So, mind to review? xD


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hyung sangat menghargai kejujuranmu. Hyung harap hal ini menjadi pelajaran untukmu ke depannya. Hyung tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada yang lain. Hanya Hyung dan kau yang tahu masalah ini. Jangan diulangi lagi. Arraseo?"_

_Donghae mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat senyum tulus Leeteuk. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Donghae memeluk Leeteuk erat._

"_Gomawo, Hyung. Jeongmal gomawo."_

_Leeteuk tersenyum dan balik memeluk Donghae erat. Dirinya sudah merasa cukup lega kesalahpahaman ini akhirnya selesai juga. Walau mungkin seperti janjinya pada Donghae tadi, Leeteuk tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun penghuni Sapphire Blue. Ia akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini tanpa menyebutkan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Pastinya ia juga akan meminta Kyuhyun serta yang lainnya yang telah dirugikan untuk memaafkan Donghae._

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : All Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary :** "Apa aku tidak pantas tinggal di Sapphire Blue House?" /"Inilah hasil perbuatanmu tempo hari." /"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun_ie_. _Jeongmal mianhae_."/ "Jadi kau meragukan kami?"/"Kubilang berhenti Kyu – _ugh_."

**Sapphire Blue House**

**Chapter 4**

"_Hyung, jebal_, beritahu aku siapa yang sudah berbuat iseng dan menjadikan aku sebagai tertuduh?"

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi merengek padanya tentang siapa yang mencemarkan nama baiknya. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun itu. Walau sangat jahil dan mendapat julukan _Evil Magnae_, Kyuhyun tak pernah sungkan untuk bersikap manja padanya dan juga Sungmin. Tak jarang mereka berdua mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun seperti saat ini.

"Kau tidak bosan merengek seperti itu terus, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Sudah hampir satu minggu kau terus merengek pada Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun men_deathglare_ Eunhyuk yang menyahuti rengekannya pada Leeteuk.

"Eunhyuk _Hyung_ benar, Kyuhyun_ie_. Tidak biasanya kau merengek seperti itu di muka umum. Biasanya kan kau sangat menjaga _image_ mu di hadapan fans-fansmu itu," sambung Ryeowook.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Yesung mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling cafetaria. Mereka dapat melihat beberapa _yeoja_ yang memandang ke arah meja mereka dengan mata yang berbinar. Ya, saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di cafetaria kampus mereka. Menikmati makan siang. Kebetulan mereka hanya memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi hari. Berbeda dengan penghuni Sapphire Blue yang lainnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu, _Hyung_," rengut Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan pekikan di sekeliling cafetaria.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pekikan itu. Sedangkan _Hyungdeul _yang bersamanya hanya mampu mengulum senyum. Tak ingin membangkitkan _Evil_ yang ada di diri Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin balas dendam ya, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"_MWO_?"

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar celetukan Yesung. Belum lagi jeritan yang diberikan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Leeteuk tersenyum meminta maaf pada yang lain sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Reaksi kalian berlebihan, _Hyung_," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau benar ingin balas dendam, Kyuhyun_ie_?"

"Tentu saja –"

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh begitu, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Tentu saja tidak, _Hyung_," Kyuhyun menatap tajam Eunhyuk. "Untuk apa aku membalas dendam. Aku bukan anak kecil, _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk menarik nafas lega mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Leeteuk tertawa pelan mendengar perdebatan konyol dua _dongsaeng_nya itu. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan orang itu, _Hyung_. Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya sampai ia melakukan hal itu padaku? Padahal aku sudah menganggap _Hyungdeul_ seperti _Hyung_ku sendiri. Aku menyayangi kalian sepenuh hatiku. Tak ingin membedakan _Hyungdeul _dengan Ahra _Noona_. Walau aku sering berlaku iseng pada _Hyungdeul_, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai _Hyungdeul_. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam satu rumah bersama _Hyungdeul_."

Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku tidak pantas tinggal di Sapphire Blue House?"

Donghae yang kebetulan baru saja tiba membeku di tempat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah langsung menyerbunya saat mendengar ucapan lirih Kyuhyun. Sejak ia mengenal Kyuhyun, ia belum pernah sekalipun mendengar Kyuhyun berkata selirih itu.

"Inilah hasil perbuatanmu tempo hari."

Donghae terkesiap saat mendengar bisikan tepat di sampingnya. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Dan keterkejutan tak dapat ditepis dari wajah Donghae saat melihat Sungmin berdiri tepat di sisinya. Sungmin langsung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada Donghae.

"Sejak kapan _Evil Magnae_ Sapphire Blue House semelankolis ini, hmm?"

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun_ie_. Aku tak pernah memilih-milih siapa yang pantas atau tidak tinggal di rumah itu. Sejujurnya aku sangat senang dengan keberadaan kalian disana. Rumahku jadi lebih berwarna."

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk yang tengah memandangnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu, Kyuhyun_ie_. Lagipula, Leeteuk Hyung tidak pernah mengadakan seleksi untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas tinggal di rumahnya yang sangat besar itu, kan?"

Leeteuk tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Begitu juga yang lain yang saat itu ada disana. Walau sejujurnya mereka semua sedikit tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Karena Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal adalah sosok yang dewasa di balik tingkah kekanakannya. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan dengan gamblang.

"Donghae-_ah_? Sejak kapan kau ada disana? Kemarilah."

Mereka semua langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah sosok yang disapa oleh Eunhyuk. Untuk sekejap terlihat kekhawatiran dalam sorot mata Leeteuk yang melihat Donghae berdiri terdiam tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

Mendengar panggilan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae seperti ditarik kembali ke alam kesadarannya. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat saudara seatapnya itu.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ hanya berdiri disana?"

"Mianhae, Wook_ie_. Aku tak ingin mengganggu perbincangan kalian tadi. Sepertinya kalian terlihat begitu serius."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Donghae. Mereka pun kembali larut dengan berbagai obrolan. Menghiraukan Donghae yang menatap penuh penyesalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Hanya Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang sesekali terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae. Leeteuk tersenyum miris melihat tatapan Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin terlihat memandang remeh ke arah Donghae.

~SBH~

Donghae terlihat tengah duduk seorang diri di taman belakang Sapphire Blue House. Ia menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang. Berusaha menghilangkan risau yang tengah ia rasakan.

Sejak beberapa hari ini, tepatnya setelah Donghae mengaku pada Leeteuk jika semua keisengan yang terjadi di Sapphire Blue House adalah ulahnya, Donghae sering dihantui rasa bersalah. Wajar memang. Mengingat ia sudah sedikit keterlaluan. Apa yang ia lakukan membuat selama satu minggu penghuni Sapphire Blue menjauhi Kyuhyun. Ia rasa, dirinya pantas menerima amarah Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, Leeteuk sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan hal tersebut. Kepada siapapun.

Donghae sempat berfikir untuk mengakui hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Namun, kesibukannya dan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah sama, membuatnya tak memiliki kesempatan itu. Bahkan Donghae hampir melupakan hal tersebut. Tapi kejadian siang tadi di cafetaria membuat Donghae kembali teringat dengan masalah itu

"Kau pasti berfikir jika Kyuhyun sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi dua minggu lalu, kan?"

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_," lirih Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar suara Donghae.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu kan kalau selama ini Kyuhyun selalu meminta Leeteuk _Hyung_ untuk memberitahunya seseorang yang sudah sangat kejam memfitnahnya. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Bahkan kau sama sekali tak terlihat merasa bersalah selama ini."

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Memang tidak terlihat emosi dalam setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir _shape_ M milik Sungmin. Hanya saja, Donghae merasa terintimidasi oleh kalimat-kalimat tersebut.

"Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti kenapa Leeteuk _Hyung_ tak mengatakan hal ini pada yang lain. Atau mungkin hanya pada Kyuhyun dan juga korban dari keisenganmu yang lain. Tapi aku merasa tak memiliki hak untuk memaksa Leeteuk _Hyung_ untuk menceritakan hal itu. Yang sama sekali tak dapat diterima nalarku adalah dirimu yang tak memiliki niatan untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Kau terlalu pengecut."

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang nanar ke arah Sungmin.

"Mungkin aku memang pengecut, _Hyung_. Aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak memiliki keinginan untuk itu. Bukan berarti aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun."

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu. Aku hanya menyesali sikapmu kali ini. Kau memang terkenal _childish_, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat sekekanakan ini."

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae. Membiarkan Donghae memikirkan lebih jauh mengenai apa yang terjadi selama dua minggu belakangan ini.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun_ie_. _Jeongmal mianhae_."

~SBH~

"Donghae _Hyung_!"

Donghae yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa buku yang akan ia gunakan untuk kuliah hari ini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya dan Eunhyuk. Terlihat disana Kyuhyun berdiri dengan senyum lebar. Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, hari ini aku ke kampus bersamamu, ya?"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_?"

"Iya, hari ini aku ingin berangkat bersamamu, _Hyung_. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Donghae memicingkan matanya. Menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"Eh? Rencanakan apa, _Hyung_?"

"Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai korbanmu hari ini?"

"_Mwo_? Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu. _Hyung_ kan tahu aku tidak memiliki kendaraan. _Hyungdeul_ yang lain sudah pergi sejak tadi. Jadi aku ingin berangkat bersamamu."

"_Jeongmal_? Kau benar-benar tak ada niat untuk menjadikanku korbanmu?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Aku serius, _Hyung_. Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak percaya padaku? Kalau memang _Hyung_ tak ingin aku berangkat bersama _Hyung_, biar aku berangkat menggunakan bis saja. _Annyeong, Hyung_."

Donghae terkesiap di tempatnya. Ia memandang kepergian Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya tak dapat ia ajak bekerjasama.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Tunggu!"

Donghae akhirnya berjalan mengejar Kyuhyun. Untung saja Kyuhyun masih belum terlalu jauh.

"_Mianhae_. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Tunggulah sebentar. Aku bersiap lebih dulu."

Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangan Donghae di pergelangan tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"_Aniyo_. Tidak perlu _Hyung_. Aku akan menggunakan bis saja."

Kyuhyun kembali berlalu meninggalkan Donghae. Dan kali ini Donghae sama sekali tak mampu mengejar langkah Kyuhyun. Setelah melihat senyum yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi, rasanya seluruh sendi dalam tubuh Donghae kehilangan tenaga. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan lesu kembali ke rumah.

~SBH~

Sejak kejadian hari itu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Donghae menjadi sedikit canggung. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari Donghae. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun tak ingin berada terlalu dekat dengan Donghae. Ah, mungkin bukan hanya dengan Donghae. Tapi hampir semua _Hyungdeul_nya. Kyuhyun hanya bersikap biasa saja pada Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Dua _Hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Kenapa sepertinya beberapa hari ini aku merasa kau menjauhi _Hyungdeul_mu, Kyuhyun_ie_. Kau ada masalah?"

Malam itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk di beranda kamar mereka. Menikmati angin malam yang bertiup pelan. Memberikan suasana yang nyaman dan sejuk untuk mereka berdua.

"Belakangan ini aku hanya sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tugas kuliah, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ sendiri juga tahu, kan bagaimana sibuknya kita semua. Aku jadi tak sempat berbincang dengan _Hyungdeul_."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau masih sempat bersikap manja padaku dan Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat hal itu.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Aku sudah stres dengan bertumpuk tugas, tidak bolehkah aku melepaskan penatku pada _Hyung_ dan Leeteuk _Hyung_."

"Hahaha – bukankah aku tak melarangmu, Kyuhyun_ie_. Kau bebas bermanja padaku kapanpun kau ingin. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, senyum itu menghilang dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Katakan apa yang saat ini kau rasakan, Kyuhyun_ie_. Aku tahu, ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan dariku dan mungkin juga Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Ia akui, ia tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan satu hal pun dari Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Kedua _Hyung_nya itu selalu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang merisaukan baginya. Mungkin yang berbeda adalah Leeteuk tidak pernah memintanya untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Leeteuk selalu membebaskan dirinya untuk memilih bercerita ataupun tidak. Sedangkan Sungmin lebih cenderung memaksanya –dengan cara halus– untuk menceritakan apa yang tengah ia risaukan.

"Aku hanya merasa, keberadaanku disini tak bisa sepenuhnya diterima oleh _Hyungdeul_. Mungkin ada beberapa dari _Hyungdeul_ yang tidak menerima keberadaanku. Atau mungkin ada yang merasa risih dengan segala keisenganku."

Hening sejenak. Sungmin tak berniat bersuara. Ia yakin, masih ada yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan.

"Terkadang aku berfikir untuk meninggalkan rumah ini dan menyewa sebuah flat kecil untukku. Aku rasa tinggal sendiri jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tinggal bersama tapi dalam keadaan yang kurang mengenakkan. Tapi sesering fikiran itu muncul, sesering itu pula keyakinanku akan rasa sayangku pada _Hyungdeul_ semakin bertambah. Hingga akhirnya aku masih berada disini sampai saat ini."

Sungmin masih terdiam. Berusaha memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk menyampaikan semua yang ia rasakan. Tapi setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun tak lagi membuka suara, Sungmin membuka suaranya.

"Tinggal sendiri mungkin terlihat jauh lebih baik. Tapi sebenarnya jika kau tinggal sendiri, akan terasa lebih menyakitkan. Kau tidak memiliki teman untuk berbagi cerita. Tidak ada yang akan membuatmu merasa dibutuhkan. Tidak ada pertengkaran kecil yang justru akan makin menguatkan hubungan kita. Hidup yang kau jalani akan tenang. Teramat sangat tenang hingga mendekati kata bosan."

Sungmin menerawangkan pandangannya. Jauh ke depan sana.

"Berada disini, untukku adalah sebuah anugrah. Bisa mengenal Leeteuk _Hyung_ juga dirimu dan yang lain, adalah salah satu hal terindah dalam hidupku. Walau terkadang ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, aku menganggap hal itu sebagai salah satu ujian bagi kita untuk dapat menjadi lebih dekat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan hal-hal kecil seperti itu yang membuat hidupku jauh lebih berarti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang panjang lebar. Sebuah senyum yang tulus dari dirinya. Senyum yang beberapa hari ini sangat jarang ia perlihatkan di rumah.

"Mungkin kau benar, _Hyung_," sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa pembicaraan kita jadi seserius ini. Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang. Lagipula angin malam tak baik untukmu."

Kyuhyun tak menolak saat Sungmin menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Kyuhyun juga hanya terdiam saat Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

"Tidurlah, Kyuhyun_ie_."

"_Ne, Hyung. Jaljayo_."

"_Jaljayo_, Kyuhyun_ie_."

Begitu yakin Kyuhyun telah terlelap, Sungmin beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya.

~SBH~

"_Hyung_, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Leeteuk melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan serta menutup buku yang sejak satu jam lalu menemani waktu senggangnya. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun –seseorang yang memanggilnya– untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"_Waeyo_, Kyuhyun_ie_?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Agak ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya saat ini. Karena ia tahu, kemungkinan untuk Leeteuk memenuhi keinginannya saat ini sangatlah kecil. Mungkin tidak sampai 20%.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Kyuhyun_ie_? Aku yakin, kali ini kau tidak menemuiku untuk kembali merengek mengenai kejadian beberapa minggu lalu."

"Aku – Untuk sementara – aku ingin – kembali ke rumahku, _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun tak berani menatap Leeteuk saat mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ia tak siap melihat reaksi yang diberikan Leeteuk begitu mendengar permintaannya.

"Kembali ke rumahmu? Kau ingin pulang ke Nowon? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merindukan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk tahu, ada hal lain yang menjadi alasan untuk Kyuhyun meminta pulang ke rumah keluarganya.

"Aku yakin, bukan itu alasan utamamu. Katakan yang sebenarnya atau _Hyung_ tidak akan mengizinkanmu pulang."

Hening. Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab perkataan Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri sengaja memberi waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk merangkai kalimat.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri, _Hyung_."

"Menenangkan diri? Apa masalahmu, Kyuhyun_ie_? Kau tahu, kan, jarak Nowon dan Seoul tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. _Hyung_ tak ingin membuatmu jatuh sakit karena _Hyung_ mengizinkanmu pulang tanpa alasan kuat."

Kyuhyun tak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut alasannya pulang ke Nowon. Leeteuk menarik nafas pasrah melihat hal itu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu? Kau masih penasaran dengan orang yang sudah melakukan itu semua?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aniyo, _Hyung_. Bukan karena itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merasa perlu melakukan koreksi diri, _Hyung_. _Hyungdeul_ mungkin memang tak lagi membahas kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, aku masih merasa ada seseorang yang kurang nyaman dengan keberadaanku disini."

"Tidak ada yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanmu disini, Kyuhyun_ie_."

"Tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya, _Hyung_. Kejadian waktu itu menjadi buktinya. Ada seseorang yang –,"

Leeteuk mengangkat satu alisnya saat Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"– yang ingin menjatuhkanku. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi itu yang aku rasakan saat ini, _Hyung_. Aku tak tahu siapa yang benar-benar menerima keberadaanku disini. Kecuali _Hyung_ juga Sungmin _Hyung_."

"Jadi kau meragukan kami?"

~SBH~

Heechul tampak berjalan memasuki ruang tengah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Leeteuk. Heechul berniat untuk sedikit berkonsultasi pada Leeteuk mengenai beberapa hal. Tadi Heechul sempat mencari Leeteuk di kampus. Tapi ternyata sang _Angels Without Wings_ itu hari ini tidak pergi ke kampus.

"Mungkin Leeteuk _Hyung_ ada di kamar," gumam Heechul.

Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanmu disini, Kyuhyun_ie_."

Heechul menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar suara Leeteuk.

"Tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya, _Hyung_. Kejadian waktu itu menjadi buktinya. Ada seseorang yang –,"

Heechul makin merapatkan dirinya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"– yang ingin menjatuhkanku. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi itu yang aku rasakan saat ini, _Hyung_. Aku tak tahu siapa yang benar-benar menerima keberadaanku disini. Kecuali _Hyung_ juga Sungmin _Hyung_."

Mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun itu, Heechul langsung membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk.

"Jadi kau meragukan kami?"

Heechul menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Heechul.

"Heechul-_ah_, kapan kau sampai?" tanya Leeteuk.

Heechul hanya melirik Leeteuk sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka selama ini kau tak mempercayai kami. Kau fikir selama ini rasa sayang yang kami tunjukkan itu hanya sebuah sandiwara _eoh_? Memang siapa dirimu sampai kami harus berpura-pura menerimamu jika kami tak menyukai keberadaanmu disini."

"Heechul-_ah_! Hentikan!"

Heechul mendengus mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Leeteuk dan memaksa Kyuhyun yang tertunduk untuk menatapnya.

"Mungkin aku tak bisa seperti yang lain yang dapat menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka padamu. Tapi kau harus percaya, aku menyayangimu seperti _dongsaeng_ku sendiri. Kau harus ingat itu."

Kyuhyun menatap kedua bola mata Heechul. Dan ia dapat melihat kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan _Hyung_ cantiknya itu. Sama sekali tak ada kebohongan dari sorot mata Heechul.

"Kau sudah dengar, kan? Jadi, jangan pernah berfikiran untuk pulang ke Nowon dengan alasan seperti itu. Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu pulang untuk saat ini. Sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian. Kau akan kelelahan jika harus pulang pergi Seoul-Nowon."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu sana. Aku ada urusan dengan Leeteuk _Hyung_," usir Heechul.

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Heechul. Heechul sendiri tak mempedulikannya. Ia malah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar Leeteuk dan mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun pun bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku kembali ke kamar, _Hyung_."

"_Ne_," sahut Leeteuk dengan senyum yang terkembang.

~SBH~

Sejak perbincangan singkatnya dengan Leeteuk dan Heechul tempo hari, Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi menjaga jarak dengan _Hyungdeul_nya. Hanya saja, kini Kyuhyun tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Kyuhyun jadi jauh lebih diam. Bahkan Sapphire Blue terasa begitu tenang tanpa keisengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Hal itu tentu saja menimbulkan pertanyaan dari _Hyungdeul_nya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan keisengan Kyuhyun yang disadari atau tidak seperti salah satu hal yang dapat menghibur mereka.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kenapa sekarang kau jadi jauh lebih diam?"

Malam itu, setelah makan malam, seluruh penghuni Sapphire Blue berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kebetulan besok hari Minggu, jadi tidak ada yang memiliki kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, _Hyung_," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku juga merasakan yang dikatakan Siwon. Kau jauh lebih diam. Setiap berkumpul, kau lebih memilih tenggelam dengan _games_. Padahal sebelumnya tidak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Aku sedang banyak _deadline_ tugas, _Hyung_."

"Banyak _deadline_ tugas tapi kau sempat bermain _games_?"

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Sepertinya kali ini ia memberikan jawaban yang salah.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Sudah beberapa minggu ini kau terlihat aneh."

"_Aniyo_, Yesung _Hyung. Gwaenchana_."

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Rasa bersalah itu makin menggelayutinya. Membuat dirinya merasakan sesak.

"Kau masih terus ingin berdiam diri seperti ini, Donghae-_ah_," bisik Sungmin.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

"Sikapmu ini bisa membuat Leeteuk _Hyung_ sakit karena memikirkan Kyuhyun. Apa kau ingin Leeteuk _Hyung_ jatuh sakit?"

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, tanpa sadar, Donghae langsung mencari keberadaan Leeteuk. Donghae memang melihat senyum Leeteuk saat itu. Tapi sayangnya senyum itu tidak sejalan dengan sorot mata yang ditunjukkan Leeteuk. Ada kekhawatiran yang terlihat disana.

"Percayalah, Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin marah padamu. Jika kau terus berdiam diri seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan semakin salah paham pada kita semua. Dan mungkin saja suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan memilih keluar meninggalkan rumah ini."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Donghae. Ia memang sempat merasa kesal pada Donghae saat tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pengakuan Donghae pada Leeteuk. Apalagi mengingat alasan Donghae saat itu sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Makin membuatnya merasa kesal. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti, sebagai seorang _Hyung_, ia harus bisa meyakinkan Donghae bahwa semua ini akan memiliki penyelesaian jika Donghae mau bicara.

"Kyuhyun-_ah, mianhae_."

Ucapan Donghae yang tiba-tiba itu tentu saja mengejutkan bagi semua penghuni Sapphire Blue. Sungmin pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Donghae. Leeteuk memandang Donghae dengan sebuah senyum tulus di wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap tak mengerti ke arah Donghae.

"_Mianhae_? Untuk apa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku –"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin pun menepuk bahu Donghae pelan sebagai bentuk dukungan.

Setelah menarik nafas sekali, Donghae bersiap untuk buka suara.

"Sebenarnya, aku yang menyembunyikan _draft_ skripsi milik Heechul _Hyung_. Juga keisengan-keisengan lain pada saat itu."

Pengakuan Donghae itu tentu saja kembali membuat terkejut seluruh penghuni Sapphire Blue, selain Leeteuk dan Sungmin pastinya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tak percaya. Begitu juga Heechul, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Maksudmu bagaimana, Donghae-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku yang sengaja melakukan semua keisengan itu. Aku sengaja melakukan itu dan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa disalahkan. _Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae._"

"Kenapa? Kenapa _Hyung_ melakukan itu padaku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah pada _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menatap nanar Donghae. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Donghae yang ada dibalik semua ini. Padahal Donghae adalah salah satu _Hyung_ yang sangat ia kagumi. Saat pertama bergabung dengan penghuni Sapphire Blue lainnya, Donghae adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku – aku iri padamu."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar alasan Donghae.

"Iri? Apa yang membuat _Hyung_ iri padaku?"

"Kau mendapatkan semua kasih sayang dari Leeteuk _Hyung_. Sungmin _Hyung_ juga sangat memanjakanmu. Kau meraih banyak perhatian dari yang lain. Apa kau tidak sadar akan hal itu?"

"Ya Tuhan! Donghae _Hyung_, kenapa _Hyung_ berfikiran seperti itu. Jika memang _Hyung _tidak suka dengan keberadaanku, _Hyung_ bisa katakan langsung padaku. Dan aku akan segera meninggalkan rumah ini. Tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti kemarin, _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Kembali menatap Donghae yang masih belum berani menatapnya.

"_Mianhae_ jika kehadiranku membuat _Hyung_ tidak suka. _Hyung_ tenang saja, malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir _Hyung_ melihatku di rumah ini. Aku akan mencari sebuah flat atau mungkin apartemen besok."

Kyuhyun bergerak hendak meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Berhenti disana, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Leeteuk berucap dengan nada tegas. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Leeteuk.

"Aku tak pernah mengizinkan _dongsaeng_ku keluar dari rumah ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

Kyuhyun menatap sendu ke arah Leeteuk.

"Tapi sekarang sudah jelas, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tenang saja, aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Aku akan menyewa sebuah flat di sekitar sini. Jadi _Hyung_ tak perlu khawatir."

Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya pelan. Tiba-tiba pening menghampirinya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kyuhyun_ie_."

"_Mianhae, Hyung_," Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Kubilang berhenti Kyu – _ugh_."

"Leeteuk _Hyung_!"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya erat saat rasa sakit itu makin terasa di kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar seruan beberapa _Hyung_nya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat Leeteuk yang seperti menahan sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Leeteuk.

"_Hyung! Gwaenchana?_"

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun di dekatnya, Leeteuk berusaha membuka matanya.

"Tolong dengarkan, _Hyung_, Kyuhyun_ie_," ucap Leeteuk lirih.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Hyung_ tak ingin siapapun _dongsaeng Hyung_ meninggalkan rumah ini. _Hyung_ mengerti jika kau merasa kecewa atas apa yang Donghae lakukan. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya? Memulai kembali semuanya dari awal."

"Leeteuk _Hyung_ benar, Kyuhyun_ie_. Lagipula, apa kau yakin bisa hidup sendiri hmm? Yang terpenting, Donghae sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Beri dia kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya itu."

Kyuhyun menatap dua _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Jebal_, Kyuhyun_ie_."

Kyuhyun mengulaskan senyumnya pada Leeteuk.

"_Ne, Hyung_. Aku akan tetap disini untuk Leeteuk _Hyung_. Tapi _Hyung_ harus berjanji untuk menjaga kesehatan _Hyung. Yaksok?_"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Donghae _Hyung, mianhae ne?_ Mungkin tanpa sadar aku sudah menyakiti perasaan _Hyung._"

Donghae menggeleng kuat.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Kyuhyun-_ah. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae._"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Lebih baik Leeteuk _Hyung_ istirahat di kamar. Aku akan mengantar _Hyung_ ke kamar."

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan dibantu Kyuhyun dan Donghae, Leeteuk beranjak menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan yang lain dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

~Fin~

Di FFn lagi ada kasus pemlagiatan besar-besaran, ya? Miris liatnya. Sebagai author juga reader, saya merasa sifat plagiarisme itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dilakukan. Yah, Cuma bisa bilang semangat untuk para author yang menjadi korban. Jangan patah semangat, terus buat karya. Abaikan orang-orang yang tidak penting itu #plak Yang perlu diingat, masih banyak reader yang menunggu FF buatan kita ^^

Oke, back to story. Sebenernya saya bingung sama chapter ini. Yang berhasil diketik ternyata ga sesuai sama apa yang ada dalam bayangan saya. But, Cuma berharap readersdeul suka ^^

Hmm, mungkin chap depan agak lama. Mau mencoba buat ff untuk bhirtday-nya Shindongie Oppa. Semoga bisa selesai. Gomawo buat yang udah review di chap kemarin. Bersediakah meninggalkan review lagi untuk chap ini #kittyeyes ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : All Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

Summary : "Hah! Fokuslah Park Jung Soo."/ "Lagi-lagi _Hyung_ masih terjaga sampai larut malam seperti ini."/ "Kemana sopan santunmu Kim Yesung!"/ "_MWO_!"

**Sapphire Blue House**

**Chapter 5**

Suasana Sapphire Blue House sudah kembali tenang. Semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sudah terselesaikan tanpa menimbulkan masalah lainnya. Hubungan Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun tetap baik. Kyuhyun juga sudah kembali mulai bertingkah iseng. Walau saat ini Kyuhyun sedikit mengontrol keisengannya itu. Ia tak ingin membuat _Hyungdeul_nya marah padanya.

Semua penghuni Sapphire Blue House saat ini sedang disibukkan dengan semua kegiatan kuliah mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk dan Heechul tampak tengah berkonsentrasi dengan skripsi mereka. Sedangkan Hankyung dan Yesung sedang sibuk magang untuk memenuhi nilai mereka. Sedangkan yang lain sibuk dengan berbagai tugas dan juga ujian.

"_Hyung_, diminum dulu."

Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya saat suara tenor milik Ryeowook menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia melemparkan senyumnya saat melihat Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah cangkir padanya.

"Aku buatkan _Hyung_ teh. _Hyung_ terlihat begitu serius sejak tadi. Mudah-mudahan teh ini bisa sedikit merilekskan pikiran _Hyung_."

"_Gomawo_, Ryeowook_ie_."

"Ne, _Hyung_. Aku tinggal dulu, _ne_?"

Leeteuk hanya mengengguk. Setelah Ryeowook berlalu dari hadapannya, Leeteuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan rangkaian kalimat yang ada di laptopnya.

"_Hyung_!"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya pelan saat mendengar sebuah suara yang kembali mengusiknya.

"_Waeyo_, Kyuhyun_ie_?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan cengirannya saat mendengar nada suara Leeteuk. Sepertinya ia sedikit senang bisa membuat _Hyung_nya itu kesal.

"_Hyung_, malam ini aku menginap di tempat Henry, _ne_?"

Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Menginap?"

"_Ne_. Ada tugas presentasi yang harus kami selesaikan."

"Kenapa harus menginap? Tidak bisakah kalian mengerjakannya selepas kuliah?"

"Henry kan mengambil _part time_ di sebuah cafe, _Hyung_. Jadi setelah pulang kuliah, dia akan langsung bekerja."

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia baru ingat, nama orang yang disebutkan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu teman kuliah Kyuhyun yang bekerja di cafe tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

"Baiklah. Siapa saja yang akan menginap disana?"

"Hanya aku dan Changmin."

Leeteuk terdiam. Sepertinya ia tengah berfikir.

"Kenapa tidak Henry dan Changmin saja yang menginap disini?"

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, disini ada Yesung dan Ryeowook yang satu jurusan denganmu. Aku rasa, mereka bisa membantu kalian jika kalian mengalami kesulitan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Benar juga yang dikatakan Leeteuk. Lagipula, apartement milik Henry hanya terdapat satu kamar, akan sangat merepotkan Henry jika mereka menginap disana.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berfikir. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah _dongsaeng_nya yang terlihat sangat serius itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Changmin dan Henry lebih dulu, _Hyung_. Sebelumnya, _Gomawo_, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk terus menatap Kyuhyun yang telah berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia menggeleng pelan saat telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Hah! Fokuslah Park Jung Soo."

Leeteuk pun kembali menekuni kalimat demi kalimat yang tengah ia susun. Berharap tak ada lagi gangguan dari _dongsaeng_nya yang lain.

~SBH~

Pagi hari yang cerah. Membuat siapapun bersemangat menjalankan aktifitas mereka hari itu. Begitupun yang dirasakan oleh Ryeowook. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat menyelesaikan masakan yang ia buat. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil untuk menemani sunyinya suasana pagi itu.

Ryeowook memang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang terbangun di rumah itu. Hobi memasaknya memang selalu ia salurkan dengan membuatkan sarapan untuk _Hyungdeul_ dan dua _dongsaeng_nya. Terkadang Leeteuk dan Hankyung turut membantunya.

"Pagi, Ryeowook_ie_."

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang sudah terbangun sepagi ini.

"Pagi, _Hyung_. Kenapa _Hyung_ sudah bangun sepagi ini? Bukankah malam tadi _Hyung_ tidur larut?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Saat aku lewat kamar _Hyung_, lampu kamar masih belum mati. Padahal itu sudah jam 1 malam. Apa _Hyung_ tidak lelah?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku harus menyelesaikan skripsiku. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan kuliahku."

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai memforsir tubuhmu juga, _Hyung_. Apa kau ingin Park _Ahjushi_ dan _Ahjumma_ khawatir."

Ryeowook dan Leeteuk menolehkan kepala mereka serentak saat mendengar sebuah suara menyambung obrolan mereka. Terlihat Yesung berdiri sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Leeteuk.

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada disana. Tangannya bergerak memotong beberapa sayuran yang ada di meja. Ryeowook mengerjap pelan melihat tingkah roommatenya itu. Tapi tak lama, ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai jenis sayuran. Leeteuk pun tak ambil pusing tingkah Yesung. Ia juga ikut membantu Ryeowook.

Satu jam kemudian, masakan yang dibuat Ryeowook selesai. Ryeowook menatap senang hidangan yang berhasi ia buat. Beberapa penghuni Sapphire Blue juga telah duduk di tempat masing-masing. Hanya Kyuhyun yang belum terlihat di meja makan.

"Kemana Kyuhyun_ie_?"

"Masih belum bangun _Hyung_. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya sejak tadi, tapi tidak bisa."

Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan. Berniat membangunkan _Magnae_ mereka.

Leeteuk sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan tajam dari salah satu _dongsaeng_nya. Ada emosi serta kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajah tampan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchana_?"

Bisikan pelan dari arah sampingnya membuat _namja_ itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

~SBH~

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 waktu setempat. Tampak seorang _namja_ masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sesekali _namja_ itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Disisi kanan laptop _namja_ itu terdapat secangkir teh yang sudah tak hangat lagi. Sedangkan disisi kiri laptop, terdapat beberapa buku yang terbuka.

_Namja_ itu menguap pelan. Membuka kacamatanya guna menghapus air mata yang muncul saat ia menguap tadi. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Berusaha mengurangi penat yang ia rasakan karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Lagi-lagi _Hyung_ masih terjaga sampai larut malam seperti ini."

_Namja_ itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah cukup hafal dengan suara bariton ini.

"Yesung_ie_? Kau belum tidur?"

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia justru berjalan menutup buku-buku yang terbuka. Mengambil alih laptop, menyimpan data yang ada dan segera mematikan laptop tersebut. Setelahnya, Yesung hanya menatap datar _namja_ di hadapannya.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan Yesung_ie_?"

"Mengistirahatkan tubuhmu. Kau terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, _Hyung_. Selama seminggu ini _Hyung_ selalu tidur larut hanya untuk menyelesaikan skripsi."

"Itu kewajibanku, Yesung_ie_."

"Tapi tidak berarti _Hyung_ merusak tubuh _Hyung_. Jika terus seperti ini, _Hyung_ yang akan jatuh sakit. _Hyung_ juga tahu kan bagaimana kondisi tubuh _Hyung_. Park _Ahjumma_ memintaku juga Heechul _Hyung_ dan Kangin untuk menjagamu, _Hyung_."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Yesung-_ah_. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Dengan seperti ini? Memforsir tubuhmu yang bahkan kau juga tahu jika tubuhmu tidak dalam keadaan baik?"

Hening. Leeteuk tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Yesung.

"Kemana sopan santunmu Kim Yesung!"

"Heechul-_ah_?/Heechul _Hyung_?"

~SBH~

Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah mengapa Heechul tak bisa tidur lelap malam ini. Padahal tubuhnya benar-benar terasa letih. Seharian tadi Heechul berkeliling untuk mencari referensi guna melengkapi keperluan skripsinya.

Heechul menoleh ke arah ranjang yang ada di sisi kanannya. Dilihatnya Hankyung tertidur lelap. Beberapa hari ini Hankyung juga cukup direpotkan oleh Heechul. Heechul sering sekali memaksa Hankyung untuk menemaninya mencari bahan untuk skripsinya.

"Mungkin coklat panas dapat membuatku kembali tertidur," gumam Heechul.

Dengan perlahan, Heecul berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Berusaha agar dirinya tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun yang dapat mengganggu Hankyung. Heechul tersenyum kecil begitu dirinya berhasil keluar dari kamar.

Heechul berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. Kamarnya dan Hankyung ada di lantai dua, sedikit di pojok. Jadi perlu waktu lumayan lama untuknya mencapai dapur yang ada di lantai bawah. Heechul sedikit mengernyit saat melihat lampu ruang keluarga masih menyala.

"Dengan seperti ini? Memforsir tubuhmu yang bahkan kau juga tahu jika tubuhmu tidak dalam keadaan baik?"

Heechul memicingkan matanya saat mendengar suara itu. Ia sangat hafal siapa pemilik suara ini. Suara terindah yang ada di Sapphire Blue House. Heechul mempercepat langkahnya. Ia melihat Yesung menatap Leeteuk tajam. Leeteuk sendiri berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Yesung.

"Kemana sopan santunmu Kim Yesung!"

Tentu saja ucapan Heechul yang cukup tegas itu membuat Yesung dan Leeteuk menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Heechul-_ah_?/Heechul _Hyung_?"

Nada terkejut tak dapat disangkal dari suara Leeteuk dan Yesung.

Heechul sama sekali menghiraukan keterkejutan dua _namja_ dihadapannya itu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yesung. Selama ini Heechul memang dikenal sangat keras menyangkut kesopanan.

"Sejak kapan kau berkata seperti itu pada _Hyung_mu?"

"Heechul-_ah_, sudahlah, tidak perlu dipermasalahkan," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Heechul bergeming. Ia masih menatap Yesung. Menunggu jawaban yang akan Yesung keluarkan. Yesung menarik nafas melihat hal itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin Leeteuk _Hyung_ jatuh sakit karena terlalu memforsir dirinya. _Hyung_ juga tahu kan bagaimana kesehatan Leeteuk _Hyung_."

"Jadi kau fikir alasan seperti itu cukup kuat untuk membuatmu melupakan etika? Kemana dirimu yang dewasa? Kenapa hanya karena hal seperti ini kau berkata seperti itu pada Jung Soo?"

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangi Leeteuk _Hyung_. Dan aku tidak peduli _Hyung_ suka atau tidak dengan sikapku."

Yesung langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga setelah berkata seperti itu. Meninggalkan Heechul yang masih menatapnya kesal dan Leeteuk yang menatap sendu kepergiannya.

"Aish! Anak itu. Kenapa tingkahnya jadi menyebalkan begitu," gerutu Heechul.

"Mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Kau lanjutkanlah istirahatmu. Ini masih sangat larut."

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan segera kembali ke kamar."

Heechul mengangguk kecil.

"Kau juga istirahatlah. Kau terlihat sedikit lebih kurus. Sepertinya apa yang Yesung katakan benar. Jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu. Kau bukan robot. Lagipula, masih cukup banyak waktu untuk kita."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Heechul. Setelah Heechul beranjak meninggalkan dirinya, Leeteuk segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Membawanya masuk ke kamar dan langsung mengunci kamarnya.

~SBH~

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang tengah mengerjakan laporan untuk keperluan melengkapi tugas magangnya. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sejujurnya ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada _Hyung_nya itu. Hanya saja Ryeowook begitu ragu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu menatapku sejak tadi?"

Ryeowook terkesiap saat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Ia sama sekali tak mengira jika Yesung menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ada apa Wook_ie_?"

Ryeowook terlihat menghela nafas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Menatap lurus ke arah Yesung.

"_Hyung_ bertengkar dengan Leeteuk _Hyung_ dan Heechul _Hyung_?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Ia membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela kamar mereka.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

Ryeowook mendengus sebal.

"_Hyung_ kira aku tak bisa melihat sikap _Hyung_ yang berbeda pada Leeteuk _Hyung_ dan Heechul _Hyung_. Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga _Hyungdeul_, Kibum_ie_ dan Kyuhyun_ie_. Kami semua merasa ada yang berbeda dengan kalian bertiga."

"Selain itu, aku melihat _Hyung_ bersama Leeteuk _Hyung_ dan Hecehul _Hyung_ kemarin malam," Ryeowook berujar pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Ryeowook terdiam menunggu Yesung bicara. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri seperti enggan bersuara. Entah untuk membantah atau mengiyakan persepsi yang disampaikan Ryeowook.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Wook_ie_."

"Jelas saja aku khawatir, _Hyung_. Sejak pagi tadi, aku melihat Leeteuk _Hyung_ yang murung. Bahkan tak biasanya Leeteuk _Hyung_ mengunci pintu kamarnya. Seharian ini juga Leeteuk _Hyung_ sama sekali tak keluar kamar selain untuk makan. Itupun setelah kami memaksanya."

Yesung menatap serius Ryeowook begitu Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_ terus berada di kamar?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Melihat hal itu, Yesung hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sejak kejadian di ruang keluarga malam kemarin, Yesung memang sedikit menghindari Leeteuk dan Heechul. Yesung tak ingin kejadian malam itu kembali terulang.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu _Hyung_ bermaksud baik. Tapi apa tidak lebih baik jika _Hyung_ juga Heechul _Hyung_ dan Leeteuk _Hyung_ membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin. Jika seperti ini, masalah tidak akan selesai kan?"

"Justru yang aku lakukan saat ini untuk menghindari timbulnya masalah."

"Menghindari timbulnya masalah? Dengan sikap _Hyung_ yang seperti ini, justru akan menimbulkan masalah, _Hyung_."

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Wook_ie_."

Ryeowook menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sangat paham betapa keras kepalanya _namja_ di hadapannya ini.

"_Arraseo_. Aku hanya tak ingin _Hyung_ menyesal nantinya."

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Membiarkan Yesung merenungkan semuanya.

~SBH~

Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal. Sudah beberapa hari ini Leeteuk selalu jatuh tertidur di meja belajarnya. Masih dengan keadaan laptop menyala, buku terbuka dan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Leeteuk menatap ke arah jam yang berada di meja belajarnya. Sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat melihat jam yang menunjuk ke angka 9.

"_Omo_! Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku? Aish! Aku terlambat."

Leeteuk bergegas bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak sampai 20 menit, Leeteuk sudah terlihat rapi. Ia segera memasukkan segala yang ia butuhkan untuk menemui dosen pembimbingnya pagi ini.

Saat Leeteuk menapakkan kakinya di luar kamarnya, hanya keheningan yang menyapanya.

"Apa mereka semua sudah pergi kuliah?" gumam Leeteuk.

Setelahnya Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan kesunyian yang ada di rumahnya.

"Ah! Aku sudah terlambat!" pekik Leeteuk yang langsung berlari keluar rumahnya.

~SBH~

Seorang _namja_ dengan matanya yang kecil, terlihat tengah menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas. Beberapa kali ia mengganti kertas yang ia gunakan. _Namja_ itu menghela nafas frustasi.

Karena sangat serius dengan kegiatannya, _namja_ itu sama sekali tak menyadari seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sosok _namja_ yang baru masuk itu mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat beberapa gumpalan kertas berhambur di lantai kamar. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil satu gumpalan kertas dan membacanya.

Matanya membulat kaget saat membaca apa yang terulis dalam kertas tersebut. Memang tak sempurna, tapi _namja_ itu dapat menangkap maksud dari tulisan tersebut.

"Yesung _Hyung_ ingin meninggalkan Sapphire Blue?"

Yesung –_namja_ sipit tadi–, terkesiap saat mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Woo– Wook_ie_?"

"Kau bercanda, kan, _Hyung_? Semua yang tertulis di kertas-kertas ini tidak serius, kan?"

Yesung menelan ludah paksa mendengar berondongan pertanyaan dari Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_, jawab aku!"

Yesung membuang nafas lelah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi belajarnya.

"_Ne_, Wook_ie_. Sepertinya ini yang terbaik," ucap Yesung lirih.

"_Mwo_? Yang terbaik? Terbaik dari sisi mana, _Hyung_? Bukankah _Hyung_ yang mengatakan padaku jika Park _Ahjumma_ menitipkan Leeteuk _Hyung_ padamu juga Heechul _Hyung_ dan Kangin _Hyung_. Lalu kenapa sekarang _Hyung_ malah memilih meninggalkan rumah ini?"

"_Mianhae_, Wook_ie_," lagi-lagi Yesung berucap lirih.

Ryeowook mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Yesung. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan kamar. Dan langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan Yesung.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

~SBH~

"_Mwo_? Yang terbaik? Terbaik dari sisi mana, _Hyung_? Bukankah _Hyung_ yang mengatakan padaku jika Park _Ahjumma_ menitipkan Leeteuk _Hyung_ padamu juga Heechul _Hyung_ dan Kangin _Hyung_. Lalu kenapa sekarang _Hyung_ malah memilih meninggalkan rumah ini?"

Leeteuk sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya saat ia mendengar suara tersebut dari arah kamar YeWook. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"_Mianhae_, Wook_ie_."

Leeteuk terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Memandang tak percaya ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Ryeowook yang membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

Yesung yang mendengar suara Ryeowook langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Leeteuk di pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kudengar tadi tidak benar, kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini kan, Yesung? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Tetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Leeteuk. Yesung adalah orang yang selalu ada disampingnya selama ini. Yang sangat mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Yang selalu menopangnya kala ia goyah. Sosok adik yang sangat dewasa, yang mampu meringankan beban pikirannya. Yang selalu menjaganya.

"_Hyung_," ucap Ryeowook. Ia berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Apa kau begitu marah padaku karena kejadian tempo hari?"

Yesung tetap terdiam. Tak ada satupun kalimat yang ia keluarkan. Ryeowook sendiri hanya menatap kedua _Hyung_nya itu dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

Leeteuk menarik nafas pelan. Menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"_Mianhae_ jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu. Aku memang cukup keras kepala, maka dari itu _Eomma_ selalu meminta orang terdekatku untuk mengawasiku. Tapi ternyata hal itu justru merpeotkan orang lain. _Jeongmal mianhae_ atas apa yang sudah _Eomma_ minta padamu, Yesung-_ah_."

Leeteuk berucap dengan suaranya yang parau. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. Setelahnya tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Ryeowook ataupun Yesung, Leeteuk berjalan pergi.

~SBH~

Suasana ruang keluarga Sapphire Blue House terasa begitu sunyi. Bukan karena tak ada satupun penghuni Sapphire Bllue disana. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul. Ah, mungkin minus Leeteuk yang menghilang sejak siang tadi. Mereka semua menatap penuh tanya pada seorang _namja_ bermata sipit.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan alasanmu?"

Heechul memecah keheningan. Matanya menatapa tajam _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah ini. Hanya itu."

"Tidak mungkin tanpa alasan kan, _Hyung_? Apa yang membuat _Hyung_ mengambil keputusan seperti ini?"

"Kyuhyun benar, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tak mungkin melakukan suatu hal tanpa alasan. Apalagi untuk hal seperti ini."

"Bukankah selama ini _Hyung_ yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk berada disamping Leeteuk _Hyung_, dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi kenapa _Hyung_ malah ingin meninggalkan rumah ini."

Yesung hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Kangin. Ia sadar, apa yang akan ia lakukan ini tak akan dengan mudah disetujui oleh yang lain. Terutama Heechul dan Kangin. Sejujurnya Yesung sendiri tak ingin meningalkan Sapphire Blue House. Tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan untuknya.

Tapi disisi lain, ia tak ingin lagi menyakiti perasaan Leeteuk. Perdebatan konyol antara dirinya, Leeteuk dan Heechul tempo hari membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk memang tak berkata apa-apa saat itu. Tapi Yesung yakin, Leeteuk sangat terkejut mendengarnya bicara dengan tidak sopan seperti itu.

"Kau sudah memikirkan baik-baik hal ini Yesung-_ah_?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hankyung. Sosok _Hyung_ yang begitu lembut. Yang selalu berkata dengan halus. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

Hankyung tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Yesung.

"Aku yakin, jauh dalam lubuk hatimu, kau tak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini, kan? Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, kau tak ingin meninggalkan Leeteuk _Hyung_. Aku benar, kan?"

Donghae berjalan mendekati Yesung. Ia memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Yesung.

"Aku percaya, _Hyung_ tak sungguh-sungguh ingin meninggalkan Leeteuk _Hyung_. Karena, yang aku tahu, Yesung _Hyung_ sangat menyayangi Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Heechul terlihat menarik nafas mendengar percakapan di hadapannya. Ia akui, diantara dirinya, Yesung dan Kangin, Yesunglah yang sangat menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Leeteuk. Yesung juga yang selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan Leeteuk, menjadi penopang untuk Leeteuk.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Yesung-_ah_. Kami semua disini memang tak ingin kau pergi. Tapi jika memang menurutmu hal ini adalah yang terbaik, lakukanlah."

"_Hyung_!" sentak Kangin.

Heechul hanya menatap Kangin sekilas. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hening. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menunggu jawaban Yesung. Mereka semua sangat berharap Yesung tetap tinggal bersama mereka.

"Aku ―"

Dering telpon yang ada di ruang keluarga menghentikan ucapan Yesung. Untuk sejenak mereka semua saling melempar pandangan. Sangat jarang ada yang menghubungi mereka lewat telpon rumah.

Ryeowook yang berada paling dekat dengan telpon segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_."

"Apa benar ini kediaman Park Jung Soo-_ssi_?"

"_Ne_, ini kediaman Park Jung Soo."

"_Jeosonghamnida_, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan jika saat ini Park Jung Soo-_ssi _berada di Seoul Hospital."

"_Mwo_!"

Pekikan Ryeowook membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang – yang terjadi?"

"Jung Soo-_ssi_ mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Mobil yang ia kendarai menabrak pembatas jalan."

"Kami – kami akan segera ke sana."

Ryeowook kembali meletakkan gagang telpon dengan tangan gemetar. Ia menatap penghuni Sapphire Blue yang lain dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wook_ie_, ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_ ―"

"Ada apa dengan Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

"Leeteuk _Hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan."

"_MWO_!"

~SBH~

Dua belas _namja_ dengan paras tampan terlihat memasang wajah cemas di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka disana tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka.

Menurut penjelasan saksi mata –yang memang masih menunggui Leeteuk sampai pihak keluarga datang–, Leeteuk kehilangan kendali mobilnya. Sepertinya Leeteuk tidak terlalu fokus dengan jalan yang ada dihadapannya sehingga menyebabkan mobilnya oleng.

Yesung terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Seolah ingin melampiaskan seluruh emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_ akan baik-baik saja, _Hyung_," bisik Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya melirikkan matanya ke arah Ryeowook. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Secara tidak langsung, dirinyalah penyebab Leeteuk mengalami hal ini. Dan itu membuatnya memaki dirinya sendiri.

"_Mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhae_."

Ucapan lirih Yesung berhasil menarik perhatian yang lain. Mereka memperhatikan Yesung yang kini telah jatuh terduduk. Kedua bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Aku yang membuat Leeteuk _Hyung_ seperti ini. Aku yang membuat Leeteuk _Hyung_ harus berada di rumah sakit. _Mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhae_."

Heechul memejamkan matanya sesaat mendengar ucapan Yesung itu. Mendengar suara Yesung yang parau disertai isakan membuat Heechul harus dapat mengontrol kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. Biar bagaimanapun, saat ini dirinyalah yang tertua.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yesung? Apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk _Hyung_ bukanlah kesalahanmu."

Yesung menggeleng kuat membalas perkataan Heechul.

"Aku penyebab semua ini, _Hyung_. Leeteuk _Hyung_ pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Aku ―"

Yesung tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia semakin terisak. Yang lain pun tak ingin banyak bicara. Percuma. Karena saat ini Yesung sedang tak bisa berfikir jernih. Apapun yang mereka katakan tak akan dianggap Yesung.

"Heechul-_ah_!"

Heechul meoleh ke asal suara. Dapat dilihatnya dokter Jung berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang sudah hampir dua jam ini tertutup.

"Ne, _uisanim_. Bagaimana keadaan Jung Soo?"

Dokter Jung terlihat menarik nafas berat.

"Sendi pergelangan kakinya sedikit bergeser, mengalami gegar otak ringan karena benturan dan beberapa luka kecil. Tapi bukan itu yanga menjadi masalahnya. Kondisi psikis Jung Soo terlihat kurang baik. Apa ada masalah diantara kalian?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dokter Jung. Melihat hal itu, dokter Jung menggeleng pelan.

"Luka fisik Jung Soo memang bisa sembuh dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama. Tapi beban psikisnya yang sulit. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada Yesung untuk menjaga kondisi psikis Jung Soo. Keluarga Park mengizinkan Jung Soo tinggal sendiri di Seoul, karena mereka mempercayai kalian. Mereka percaya kalian mampu menjaga Jung Soo."

"_Mianhae_, _uisanim_."

Dokter Jung menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Heechul. Sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Park, dirinya cukup sering bertemu dengan ketiga belas namja yang tinggal di Sapphire Blue. Dan dirinya cukup tahu bagaimana kedekatan mereka semua.

"Jung Soo akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, kamar VIP nomor 15. Kalian bisa menungguinya nanti. Aku permisi."

"Sebentar _uisanim_."

"_Ne_?"

"Apa Park _Ahjushi_ tahu?"

"Aku belum memberitahu mereka. Tapi mereka berhak tahu. Jadi aku harap, salah satu dari kalian dapat menghubungi mereka."

Heechul mengangguk. Setelahnya, dokter Jung berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah dokter Jung berlalu, Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya pada _dongsaengdeul_nya.

"Aku akan mengurus administrasi Leeteuk _Hyung_ bersama Hankyung. Kangin, bisa kau kabari Park _Ahjushi_?"

Kangin mengangguk. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari yang lain.

"Donghae dan kau Eunhyuk, bisa kalian ambil perlengkapan yang sekiranya Leeteuk _Hyung_ perlukan selama disini?"

"_Ne_, _Hyung_."

"Yang lainnya, kalian bisa menyusul Leeteuk _Hyung_. Tapi jangan buat keributan. Leeteuk _Hyung_ butuh istirahat."

Mereka mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya Yesung yang belum sama sekali beranjak dari sana.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Pergilah. Aku yakin, orang pertama yang ingin Jung Soo lihat adalah dirimu."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ ―"

"Heechul benar, Yesung-_ah_. Pergilah," ucap Hankyung lembut.

Akhirnya Yesung menuruti perkataan kedua _Hyung_nya itu. Heechul mengamati kepergian Yesung sampai Yesung menghilang di balik koridor. Setelah memejamkan mata sejenak, Heechul mengajak Hankyung menuju bagian administrasi.

~SBH~

"Engh."

Suara lenguhan sosok _namja_ yang terbaring di dekatnya membuat Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya pada _namja_ yang sangat ia hormati tersebut. Tak perlu waktu lama, _namja_ itu yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk, membuka kedua matanya.

Leeteuk sedikit mengernyit saat cahaya lampu yang berada tepat diatasnya membuatnya merasa silau. Setelah kedua matanya mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ada, Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Melihat warna putih dan juga bau obat-obatan yang begitu terasa di indera penciumannya, membuat Leeteuk yakin saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"_Hyung_ sudah sadar? Apa _Hyung_ merasa sakit? Atau _Hyung_ perlu sesuatu? Ah, aku panggilkan Jung _uisa_ sebentar."

Leeteuk mengernyit saat mendengar Yesung berucap dengan sedikit kacau. Bahkan belum sempat dirinya member respon, Yesung sudah tampak berjalan –setengah berlari– keluar ruangan. Sebuah senyum kecil terpatri di wajah Leeteuk. Merasa sedikit konyol melihat sikap Yesung.

"Kau sudah sadar, Jung Soo-_ah_?"

Leeteuk kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam saat mendengar suara dokter Jung. Ia tersenyum tipis untuk menjawab pertanyaan dokter Jung. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, dokter Jung segera memeriksa keadaan Leeteuk.

Yesung memperhatikan dokter Jung dengan seksama. Sangat berharap dokter Jung mengatakan jika kondisi Leeteuk sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Hanya tinggal penyembuhan sendi tulangmu yang bergeser saja."

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Kau harus bersabar. Minimal kau harus dirawat disini selama satu minggu. Aku masih harus terus memantau keadaanmu."

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Leeteuk mengangguk. Setelah memeriksa keadaan Leeteuk sekali lagi, dokter Jung berpamitan.

Seiring dengan kepergian dokter Jung, suasana di ruang rawat Leeteuk menjadi hening. Leeteuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya berdiri jauh dari ranjang Leeteuk. Masih merasa ragu untuk mendekati Leeteuk.

Leeteuk kembali membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Apa kau tak lelah berdiri sejak tadi?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kemarilah," panggil Leeteuk.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Yesung melangkah mendekati Leeteuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tadi ia duduki.

"Kemana yang lain?"

Leeteuk kembali memecah keheningan. Sepertinya ia tidak betah berdiam diri terus menerus.

"Heechul _Hyung_ dan dongsangdeul yang lain pergi ke kampus. Sedangkan Hankyung _Hyung_ pergi ke tempat magangnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak pergi?"

"Aku sudah meminta izin."

Leeteuk menyerah. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Yesung yang mendadak diam sungguh bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ia pun memilih memejamkan matanya kembali. Mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit di beberapa bagian.

"_Mianhae_, _Hyung_."

Suara lirih Yesung membuat Leeteuk kembali membuka matanya. Ia memandang Yesung yang tertunduk dengan alis bertaut.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau meminta maaf?"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku – secara tidak langsung aku – aku yang membuat _Hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan. _Mianhae_, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Yesung_ie_. Aku saja yang kurang hati-hati saat mengendarai mobil. Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"_Hyung_ pasti kecewa padaku, kan?"

Yesung memandang Leeteuk saat mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Leeteuk.

"Kecewa?" ulang Leeteuk pelan.

"Mungkin. Karena aku sejujurnya sangat tak mengira kau akan berfikir seperti itu. Tapi setelah kufikirkan lagi, aku tak berhak merasa seperti itu. Aku – aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu."

"_Aniyo_. _Hyung_, bukan seperti itu. _Hyung_ adalah segalanya untukku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, _Hyung_. Aku – aku hanya tak ingin kata-kataku kembali melukaimu, _Hyung_. _Mianhae_."

"Menyakitiku?"

"_Ne_. Aku sadar, beberapa hari lalu aku sudah berkata sedikit kasar padamu, _Hyung_. Aku sudah keterlaluan."

Leeteuk terlihat mengingat-ingat apa yang dimaksud oleh Yesung.

"Maksudmu kejadian malam itu?"

Yesung mengangguk. Melihat itu, Leeteuk justru tertawa. Dan jelas saja hal itu membuat Yesung tak mengerti.

"_Aigo_, apa yang kau fikirkan sama sekali tak benar. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saat itu. Lagipula, aku sadar, apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Hanya saja, aku juga tak bisa bersantai. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan skripsiku. Kau tahu, aku sudah jauh tertinggal dari teman-teman seangkatanku. Aku memiliki target dan aku harus mencapai targetku itu."

Leeteuk menggenggam lembut tangan Yesung. Membuat Yesung menatap matanya.

"Aku tahu, apa yang kau lakukan adalah bentuk rasa sayangmu padaku. Dan aku mengerti itu."

"_Hyung_ tidak marah padaku?"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Untuk apa?"

Yesung menarik nafas lega mendengar hal tersebut.

"Apa kau masih berniat meninggalkan rumah?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

"_Aniyo_. Sapphire Blue adalah rumah keduaku, _Hyung_. Aku akan tetap disana."

Kini Leeteuk yang menarik nafas lega. Mereka saling melempar senyum. Menandakan jika sudah tak ada lagi masalah diantara mereka berdua.

~Fin~

Ending –for this chap– dengan sangat tidak elit. Mianhae untuk chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan. Menjelang akhir cerita, entah kenapa bayangan yang ada di kepala kabur semua. Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua yang bersedia meninggalkan review untuk ff yang tidak mutu ini. Mianhae, ga bisa dibales satu-satu. Tapi pasti saya baca, karena review itu yang jadi penyemangat untuk lanjut ff ini.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : All Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary: **Ah, Hankyung_ie_, kau sudah ada disini ternyata."/"Kau ingin membuatku jantungan, Heechul-_ah_."**/** "Pulanglah jika kau lelah,"/ "Dan dirimu yang akan terbaring sakit."_/"Satu masalah kembali berhasil kami lalui."_

**Sapphire Blue House**

**Chapter 6**

"_Annyeong_, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk yang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memainkan _smartphone_nya langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu saat mendengar sebuah suara lembut masuk ke gendang telinganya. Ia melemparkan senyumnya saat melihat sesosok _namja_ tampan tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Annyeong_, Hankyung-_ah_. Kau sudah pulang?"

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia meletakkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa ke meja nakas disamping ranjang Leeteuk.

"_Ne_, _Hyung_. Kebetulan hari ini aku tak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi setelah dari kantor, aku langsung datang kemari."

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu seperti itu, Hankyung-_ah_. Kau pasti lelah. Pergunakan waktu kosongmu untuk istirahat."

Hankyung tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Ia sangat mengerti, jika sosok _Hyung_ di hadapannya ini akan selalu mengkhawatirkan seluruh _dongsaeng_nya.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Hyung_. Aku tahu, _Hyung_ pasti bosan disini, kan? Apalagi hari ini kami semua memiliki kegiatan, jadi tak ada yang bisa menemani _Hyung_."

Leeteuk menarik nafas pelan. Ia membenarkan ucapan Hankyung tersebut. Harus terkurung di dalam ruangan dengan warna putih mengelilinginya ini membuat Leeteuk bosan. Walau putih adalah warna kesukaannya, tapi saat ini kondisi yang terjadi berbeda. Di sekelilingnya tercium bau obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat. Membuatnya terkadang merasa mual.

"Aku memang bosan. Tapi aku juga tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Jadi, bisakah aku segera kembali ke rumah?"

Hankyung tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan Leeteuk.

"Seperti yang Jung _uisa_ katakan dua hari lalu, _Hyung_ masih harus berada disini untuk satu minggu ke depan."

Leeteuk mendengus sebal. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Namun karena sedikit sulit, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia menerima bantuan dari Hankyung. Leeteuk menyenderkan punggungnya pelan pada kepala ranjang.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Hankyung-_ah_. Tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di rumah sakit. Aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku. Aku ingin pulang."

Hankyung menarik nafas mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa saat Leeteuk kembali meminta untuk pulang ke rumah. Kecelakaan yang Leeteuk alami beberapa hari lalu membuat Leeteuk harus menerima perawatan cukup intensif. Mengingat terjadi benturan kecil pada kepalanya. Orang tua Leeteuk yang datang kemarin tak ingin ada hal yang luput dari pemeriksaan. Tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tak mereka inginkan suatu hari nanti.

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu memikirkan soal skripsi _Hyung_ lebih dulu. _Hyung_ harus fokus dengan kesehatan _Hyung_. Bukankah masih ada waktu satu bulan? Heechul juga bilang padaku jika skripsi _Hyung_ sudah tidak perlu revisi lagi. _Hyung_ hanya tinggal menunggu sidang, kan?"

Leeteuk mendesah pasrah. Apapun yang ia katakan tak akan mengubah keadaan. Ia akan tetap berada di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Apalagi orang tuanya ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Walau orang tuanya hanya mampu menemaninya satu hari kemarin, tapi sungguh banyak pesan yang disampaikan kedua orang tuanya itu. Baik itu kepadanya maupun kepada _dongsaengdeul_nya dan Jung _uisa_.

"Ah, Hankyung_ie_, kau sudah ada disini ternyata."

Leeteuk dan Hankyung menoleh ke asal suara. Heechul terlihat berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah ransel kecil di pundaknya. Terlihat begitu rapi. Seperti akan bepergian.

"Kau mau kemana, Heechul-_ah_?"

"Kami akan pergi untuk mengambil _kuesioner_ yang beberapa hari lalu disebarkan, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban Hankyung.

"Kami?"

"_Ne_. Aku dan Hankyung. _Wae_?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, _Hyung_. Aku sudah meminta Kyuhyun-_ah_ untuk datang kemari dan menemanimu, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap kepergian Hankyung dan Heechul dalam diam. Sepertinya ada yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Heechul.

~SBH~

Sore ini Leeteuk hanya seorang diri di ruang rawatnya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Menatap langit sore yang terlihat begitu indah. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk selalu merasa tenang dan nyaman saat melihat langit luas.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Menatap sebuah laptop yang kemarin dibawakan Kyuhyun. Terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Setelah beberapa saat, tangannya terjulur meraih laptop miliknya tersebut. Mulai menghidupkan benda persegi itu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Leeteuk tenggelam dalam dunianya. Mulai sibuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk merangkai kata demi kata.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Soo?!"

Leeteuk yang terkejut langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Ia mendelik kesal pada Heechul yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau ingin membuatku jantungan, Heechul-_ah_."

Heechul melangkah cepat mendekati Leeteuk. Ia meraih laptop yang ada di pangkuan Leeteuk. Mengirimkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri mengerjap bingung melihat sikap Heechul.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa. Bukankah kau tahu kau masih perlu istirahat. Kenapa kau malah berkutat dengan laptopmu itu."

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pun membiarkan Heechul meletakkan laptopnya jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Ia sendiri kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari sendiri," ucap Leeteuk.

Heechul meletakkan buah-buahan yang ia bawa sebelum menjawab Leeteuk.

"Hankyung ada janji bertemu dengan dosennya."

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan.

"Heechul-_ah_, bolehkah aku membicarakan sesuatu denganmu?"

Heechul yang sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone_nya menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap Leeteuk, seolah bertanya apa yang ingin Leeteuk sampaikan.

"Sejak kita berdua disibukkan dengan skripsi kita, kau sering mengajak Hankyung untuk menemanimu mencari referensi atau sekedar menyebarkan _kuesioner_. Bahkan sampai saat ini masih seperti itu, kan?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Wae_?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan.

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya merasa Hankyung pasti lelah. Kesibukannya sendiri saja sudah cukup menguras tenaga dan fikirannya. Apalagi ditambah dengan menemanimu berkeliling ke beberapa tempat yang tidak sebentar. Tidak pernahkah kau berfikir ke sana?"

Heechul terdiam. Karena sejujurnya Heechul tak pernah berfikir sejauh itu. Selama ini Hankyung tak pernah menolak apapun yang ia minta. Bersedia menemani kemanapun ia pergi tanpa protes.

"Hankyung tak pernah mengatakan keberatannya padaku. Selama ini Hankyung juga tak pernah protes."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Jawaban Heechul terdengar sangat acuh. Tapi Leeteuk dapat menangkap kepedulian dari suara Heechul.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga tahu kan seperti apa Hankyung. Ia tak pernah mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan jauh di dasar hatinya. Ia selalu memendam semua yang ia rasakan seorang diri. Selalu menunjukkan senyumnya pada kita semua. Tanpa kita tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan."

Lagi-lagi Heechul terdiam. Membenarkan ucapan Leeteuk dalam hatinya. Sejak ia mengenal Hankyung di awal masa kuliah, Hankyung yang ia kenal memang merupakan sosok _namja_ yang tertutup. Lebih banyak memendam semua masalahnya sendiri. Jarang berbicara. Lebih banyak mendengarkan.

Dan tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Heechul, hal itu yang membuatnya nyaman berada disamping Hankyung. Hankyung adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mampu membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan. Karena itu, Heechul selalu mengandalkan Hankyung. Sikap Hankyung yang sangat tenang membuat Heechul mempercayai _namja_ itu. Sama seperti dirinya mempercayai Leeteuk.

"Aku tak bermaksud membatasi kedekatanmu dan Hankyung. Hanya saja, aku berharap setidaknya kau memikirkan kondisi Hankyung juga. Jika tubuhnya diforsir seperti itu, suatu saat ia bisa jatuh sakit."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban yang Heechul lontarkan. Ia hanya terdiam menatap langit yang kini telah menghitam. Walau Heechul terlihat tidak fokus dengan percakapan mereka, tapi Leeteuk yakin, Heechul mengerti semua yang ia katakan. Mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

~SBH~

Donghae terlihat membuka pintu ruang VIP nomor 15 itu dengan perlahan. Begitu pintu terbuka, Donghae melihat Leeteuk yang terpejam di atas ranjangnya. Tak jauh dari Leeteuk, terlihat Heechul yang juga memejamkan matanya. Melihat hal tersebut, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin. Tak ingin mengganggu istirahat kedua _Hyung_nya itu.

Tapi sepertinya sekeras apapun usaha Donghae, masih belum berhasil. Karena derap langkah kakinya berhasil mengusik lelapnya Heechul. Heechul terlihat menggerakkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Begitu matanya mampu menangkap semua dengan jelas, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Donghae.

"_Mianhae_ aku mengganggumu, _Hyung_," sesal Donghae.

"_Gwaenchana_. Kau baru pulang kuliah?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia berjalan menghampiri Heechul dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Donghae memejamkan matanya berniat mengusir lelah yang ia rasakan selama kuliah.

"Pulanglah jika kau lelah," ucap Heechul.

Donghae langsung membuka matanya kembali saat mendengar suara Heechul.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Hyung_. Aku akan disini. Sebaiknya _Hyung_ yang kembali ke rumah. _Hyung_ pasti lelah," balas Donghae.

Heechul menggeleng. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk yang masih terlelap. Tanpa diperintah, otaknya memutar pembicaraannya dengan Leeteuk sore kemarin. Pembicaraan yang membuat Heechul berfikir banyak sepulangnya dari rumah sakit.

Sepanjang malam kemarin, Heechul telah memikirkan semuanya. Mencoba mencari titik tengah dari kondisi ini. Karena sejujurnya Heechul sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari Hankyung. Yah, bisa dibilang dirinya sangat bergantung pada Hankyung.

Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Leeteuk kemarin. Ia tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Hankyung juga memiliki kesibukan sendiri yang menguras waktu, tenaga serta pikirannya. Bukan hanya sekedar menjadi 'satpam' untuk Heechul.

Heechul menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan perasaannya. Dan sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan berhasil menarik perhatian Donghae. Donghae terlihat mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul. Sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Heechul yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Hyung_?"

Heechul terkesiap saat mendengar suara Donghae.

"_Eoh_?"

"Apa _Hyung_ baik-baik saja? Kalau memang _Hyung_ lelah, lebih baik _Hyung_ kembali ke rumah saja. Biar aku yang menemani Leeteuk _Hyung_ malam ini."

"Ah, _gwaenchana_, Donghae-_ah_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"_Jeongmal_?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menyingkirkan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya dengan menyibukkan diri. Heechul mulai menyentuh laptop miliknya. Membuka file yang berisi skripsi miliknya.

Donghae dan Heechul sama sekali tak menyadari Leeteuk yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi. Sedikit banyak Leeteuk tahu hal apa yang mengusik ketenangan dari rekan sebayanya itu. Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul dalam benak Leeteuk. Tapi Leeteuk langsung menepis hal itu. Bukan karena ia ingin bersikap egois. Ia hanya tak ingin Heechul menyesal nantinya.

"_Hyung_ sudah bangun?"

Leeteuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae. Ia menunjukkan senyumnya dan mengangguk pelan. Heechul yang mendengar ucapan Donghae juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk.

"Lebih baik kalian kembali ke rumah. Kalian pasti lelah, kan?"

"_Aniyo_, _Hyung_. _Gwaenchana_. Aku akan menemani _Hyung_ malam ini."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Menyetujui ucapan Donghae.

"Tidak perlu. Banyak dokter dan suster disini. Mereka yang akan menemaniku."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ ―"

"Pulanglah."

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul. Meminta pendapat dari _namja_ tertua kedua di rumah. Heechul hanya terdiam sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, kami berdua akan pulang. Istirahatlah. Besok pagi aku akan kembali. Ayo, Donghae-_ah_."

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Heechul pergi keluar dari ruang rawat Leeteuk. Donghae yang melihat hal tersebut memandang tak mengerti ke arah Heechul.

"_Hyung_ ―"

"Susul Heechul sebelum kau ditinggal, Donghae-_ah_."

Donghae tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan segera menyusul langkah kaki Heechul.

"_Mianhae_, Heechul-_ah_."

~SBH~

"Apa kau melihat Heechul, Yesung-_ah_?"

Yesung yang sedang memberi makan kura-kura miliknya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hankyung.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Heechul _Hyung_ sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Heechul _Hyung_ tak mengatakan tujuannya. Tapi sepertinya Heechul _Hyung_ akan pergi untuk mengambil _kuesioner_ yang belum sempat Heechul _Hyung_ ambil."

Hankyung mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Yesung. Tidak biasanya Heechul tidak mengajaknya pergi. Apalagi, seingatnya, _kuesioner_ yang akan Heechul ambil cukup jauh dari rumah.

"_Hyung_," panggil Yesung.

"_Ne_?"

"Apa _Hyung_ sakit?"

"Eh?"

Hankyung menunjukkan wajah bingungnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Yesung yang melihat itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu menghampiri Hankyung.

"_Hyung_ tahu? _Hyung_ terlihat sedikit pucat hari ini. Apa _Hyung_ baik-baik saja?"

Hankyung mengangguk pelan setelah mengerti maksud Yesung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah."

Kali ini ganti Yesung yang mengangguk. Ia cukup mengerti seperti apa kesibukan Hankyung. Memang tak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Hanya saja bedanya, Hankyung sedang magang di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi sedangkan Yesung magang pada sebuah label rekaman. Tentu saja pekerjaan Hankyung jauh lebih berat dari Yesung.

Belum lagi kegiatan kuliah yang Hankyung jalani. Ditambah dengan seringnya Hankyung pergi menemani Heechul. Sangat wajar jika Hankyung mengalami kelelahan akut. Yang mengakibatkan turunnya daya tahan tubuh Hankyung.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah, _Hyung_. Bukankah hari ini _Hyung_ juga sedang tak ada jadwal kuliah."

Hankyung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan mencari Heechul. Aku pergi Yesung-_ah_. _Annyeong_!"

Yesung terdiam. Hanya menjawab salam Hankyung dalam gumaman lirih. Menatap kepergian Hankyung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah Hankyung menghilang dari pandangannya, Yesung memilih berbalik menuju kamarnya.

~SBH~

Hujan deras mengguyur pinggiran kota Seoul sore itu. Menimbulkan rasa dingin bagi siapapun yang dengan sangat terpaksa terjebak di antara tetes demi tetes air yang turun ke bumi. Membuat beberapa jalan tergenang air dan menjadi sedikit lebih licin. Mengharuskan setiap pengendara kendaraan untuk berhati-hati.

Di tengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur, terlihat sosok _namja_ cantik berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar. Sama sekali menghiraukan tetes air yang membuat pakaiannya basah. Menghiraukan tatapan orang lain yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

_Namja_ cantik itu terus berjalan. Meninggalkan mobil yang tadi ia bawa di tempat parkir dari sebuah cafe. Berniat menyelamatkan dokumen-dokumen yang ia perlukan untuk meraih gelar sarjana.

Tatapan mata _namja_ itu terlihat kosong. Seolah tak ada satu hal pun di hadapannya yang tertangkap retina matanya. Setelah sekian lama berada di bawah guyuran hujan, _namja_ cantik itu terduduk di trotoar. Menundukkan wajahnya. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya.

"Kenapa otakmu jadi sebodoh ini, Kim Heechul."

_Namja_ cantik tadi –yang ternyata adalah Heechul– mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara dengan aksen sedikit berbeda dengan orang Korea. Terlihat di hadapannya seorang _namja_ berwajah oriental berdiri dengan sebuah payung di tangannya. Payung yang juga melindunginya dari tetes-tetes air hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin sakit?"

Heechul masih terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Hankyung artikan.

"Heechul-_ah_, _waeyo_?"

Hankyung menjadi khawatir saat Heechul sama sekali tak merespon perkataannya. Ia langsung berjongkok di hadapan Heechul. Tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah karena tak terlindungi payung yang ia bawa.

"_Gwaenchana_? Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?"

Heechul menatap Hankyung sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hal itu tentunya membuat Hankyung mengernyit bingung. Jika memang tak terjadi apapun, lalu mengapa Heechul terlihat begitu kacau.

Hankyung baru saja ingin membuka kembali suaranya, saat dilihatnya wajah Heechul yang pucat pasi. Belum lagi tubuh Heechul yang bergetar karena dingin. Hankyung pun menunda keinginannya itu. Ia bergegas bangkit dan membawa Heechul menuju mobil milik Heechul. Heechul sama sekali tak berniat menolak Hankyung. Ia membiarkan Hankyung membantunya berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah sampai, Hankyung langsung memposisikan Heechul di bangku sebelah kemudi. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri langsung duduk di belakang kemudi. Menyalakan penghangat setelah sebelumnya menstarter mobil tersebut. Dan langsung mengemudikan mobil itu ke rumah yang mereka tempati.

Dalam perjalanan, Heechul jatuh tertidur. Sepertinya Heechul benar-benar kelelahan. Selain karena kegiatannya yang memang cukup melelahkan, sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan tadi –berjalan di bawah hujan– membuat Heechul tidak dalam keadaan baik. Hankyung sesekali terlihat melirik ke arah Heechul. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat melihat wajah Heechul.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Heechul-_ah_? Apa yang membebani fikiranmu?"

~SBH~

Yesung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Hankyung dan Heechul muncul dalam kondisi cukup berantakan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yesung langsung membawa keduanya _Hyung_nya itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Lebih baik _Hyung_ berdua bersihkan diri dulu. Salah satu dari kalian bisa menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku. Aku akan meminta Wook_ie_ untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat."

Heechul dan Hankyung menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki mereka ke kamar. Begitu sampai di kamar, Hankyung langsung membuka lemari pakaian miliknya.

"Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar YeWook. Kau mandilah. Jangan lupa gunakan air hangat."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hankyung berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sementara Hankyung dan Heechul tengah membersihkan diri mereka, Yesung meminta Ryeowook untuk membuatkan sup. Yesung begitu khawatir melihat Hankyung dan Heechul tadi. Belum lagi wajah kedua _Hyung_nya itu terlihat begitu pasi.

Tidak lama kemudian Heechul terlihat muncul di dapur. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih segar. Tidak terlihat pucat seperti saat dirinya baru menapaki langkahnya di rumah. Rambutnya pun masih terlihat sedikit basah.

"Hankyung belum kemari?"

Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh ke asal suara.

"Belum, _Hyung_. Memang Hankyung _Hyung_ tak ada di kamar?"

Heechul menggeleng. Ia menerima gelas yang disodorkan Ryeowook padanya. Menggenggam erat gelas tersebut untuk memberi rasa hangat untuknya.

"Dia tadi mandi di kamar kalian. Aku kira dia sudah selesai."

Yesung melirik jam yang ada di dapur. Seingatnya sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak Hankyung dan Heechul berlalu dari hadapannya. Tidak mungkin Hankyung menghabiskan waktu selama itu hanya untuk sekedar mandi. Yesung cukup hafal kebiasaan mandi dari Hankyung.

"Biar aku lihat ke kamar, _Hyung_," putus Yesung.

"Tidak perlu, Yesung-_ah_."

Heechul, Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh. Terlihat Hankyung yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampan _namja_ itu.

"Apa aku terlalu lama tadi?" tanya Hankyung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Sebenarnya tidak, _Hyung_. Aku hanya khawatir."

Lagi-lagi Hankyung menunjukkan senyumnya.

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Yesung-_ah_."

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik _Hyungdeul_ habiskan sup ini dulu. Mumpung masih hangat. Dan ini teh hangat untuk Hankyung _Hyung_."

"_Gomawo_ Ryeowook_ie_."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia terlihat kembali sibuk di dapur. Sedangkan Heechul dan Hankyung mulai menyantap sup yang ada di hadapan mereka secara perlahan. Yesung sendiri hanya memperhatikan kedua _Hyung_nya itu dalam diam.

"Hatchi!"

Suara bersin itu sontak membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Hankyung yang mengusap ujung hidungnya pelan. Sepertinya Hankyung terkena flu.

"_Gwaenchana_yo, _Hyung_?"

"Ah, _ne_, _nan_ _gwaenchana_, Ryeowook_ie_," jawab Hankyung.

Tapi sepertinya baik Ryeowook, Yesung maupun Heechul tak percaya begitu saja apa yang dikatakan Hankyung. Apalagi Hankyung terlihat beberapa kali seperti ingin bersin.

"Setelah ini lebih baik _Hyung_ minum obat lalu istirahat."

"_Mwo_? _Aniyo_, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan keras kepala, Hankyung. Kau ingin flu mu itu semakin parah, _eoh_?"

Hankyung menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan Heechul. Ia tak bicara apapun saat Ryeowook menyodorkan obat flu padanya. Karena sejujurnya Hankyung sendiri juga merasa sedikit tak enak badan. Sejak tadi kepalanya terus berdenyut. Mau tak mau Hankyung harus menuruti perkataan dari Heechul dan yang lain. Kalau tak ingin dirinya terkapar lebih lama.

"_Ne_, aku akan minum obat ini."

Yesung dan Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu. Sedangkan Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"_Mianhae, Hankyungie."_

~SBH~

Sapphire Blue House terlihat sedikit berbeda hari ini. Terjadi pesta penyambutan kecil untuk Leeteuk yang hari ini resmi keluar dari rumah sakit. Leeteuk tak hentinya tersenyum melihat ulah yang dilakukan beberapa _dongsaeng_nya itu. Dirinya sungguh merasa sangat senang bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Walau Leeteuk masih diharuskan kontrol sampai beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yesung itu. Selama satu minggu di rumah sakit, bisa dikatakan Yesunglah yang paling sering menemaninya. Hanya saja, kemarin Yesung memang tak bisa menemaninya. Dan hari ini pun Yesung tak bisa ikut menjemputnya.

"_Gomawo_, Yesung_ie_. Dimana Hankyung?"

Leeteuk bertanya setelah tak melihat kehadiran Hankyung diantara _dongsaengdeul_nya.

"Ah, Hankyung _Hyung_ sedang istirahat di kamarnya, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar hal itu.

"Istirahat?"

"_Ne_. Kemarin Hankyung _Hyung_ dan Heechul _Hyung_ kehujanan. Dan sepertinya hal itu membuat Hankyung _Hyung_ terserang flu."

Penjelasan Yesung membuat Leeteuk langsung mengambil langkah menuju kamar HanChul. Walau masih sedikit tertatih, Leeteuk sangat ingin segera melihat keadaan Hankyung.

Leeteuk mengetuk pelan pintu kamar HanChul. Saat terdengar seruan 'masuk' dari dalam, Leeteuk membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"_Hyung_?"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hankyung yang berbaring.

"_Gwaenchana_, Hankyung-_ah_?"

"_Ne_, _Hyung_. Hanya sedikit flu dan demam saja. _Mianhae_ aku tak dapat menjemputmu tadi. Aku juga tak bisa ikut pesta penyambutan yang dilakukan yang lain."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menyentuh kening Hankyung. Memang tidak terlalu panas. Tapi wajah Hankyung terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Apa kau sudah meminta Jung _uisa_ untuk datang?"

Hankyung menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya perlu istirahat hari ini. Setelahnya aku akan baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Hankyung. Sedikit sebal dengan kekeras kepalaan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Padahal sudah sangat jelas jika Hankyung dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Suaranya saja terdengar serak dan parau.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu maumu. Istirahatlah. Aku akan meminta Wook_ie_ untuk membuatkan makanan untukmu dan mengantarkannya."

Hankyung baru saja ingin menolak perkataan Leeteuk sebelum matanya menangkap tatapan tak ingin dibantah dari Leeteuk. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Aku keluar dulu."

Hankyung memejamkan matanya saat Leeteuk mengusap lembut kepalanya. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat menyelusup jauh ke lubuk hatinya saat menerima usapan tersebut.

"Jaljayo, Hankyung-_ah_."

Hankyung tersenyum tanpa kembali membuka kedua matanya yang telah terpejam. Rasanya kantuk secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya, membuatnya enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya hanya sekedar untuk menjawab ucapan Leeteuk.

~SBH~

Leeteuk baru saja kembali dari jalan-jalan sorenya saat dirinya melihat Heechul tengah duduk diam di teras samping rumah mereka. Melihat hal tersebut, Leeteuk memutar langkah kakinya untuk menemui Heechul.

Tak dipungkiri oleh Leeteuk, sejak pagi tadi, Heechul terlihat sedikit murung. Dan Leeteuk tak suka melihat hal tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Heechul-_ah_?"

Heechul sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara Leeteuk di belakangnya. Ia langsung melemparkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Leeteuk. Yang sayangnya tak mempan untuk Leeteuk. leeteuk justru terlihat tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" kesal Heechul.

"_Aniyo_. Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Heechul kembali mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaannya tadi. Sejujurnya, Heechul sedang tak ingin membahas apapun saat ini. Otaknya sudah cukup penat. Ia perlu hal lain yang dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks.

"_Ya!_ Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Sepertinya Leeteuk cukup kesal keberadaannya sama sekali tak diperdulikan oleh Heechul. Bahkan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pun seperti dianggap angin lalu oleh Heechul.

"Karena kau menggangguku, Jung Soo."

"_Mwo_? Mengganggu? Memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau hanya berdiam diri disini? Tak melakukan kegiatan apapun yang penting kan?"

Heechul mendengus sebal. Terkadang _namja_ yang berada disampingnya ini bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Heechul. Sepertinya menggoda Heechul adalah hobi barunya saat ini. Tapi kekehan itu tak bertahan lama. Leeteuk menatap Heechul serius.

"Kau memikirkan Hankyung?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana. Bahkan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menjawabnya. Tapi ternyata hal itu tak berlaku untuk Heechul. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ia menatap Leeteuk seolah bertanya bagaimana Leeteuk bisa mengetahui hal tersebut.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum memulai bicara.

"Yesung menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari itu, saat kau dan Hankyung pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kau terlihat menghindari Hankyung saat itu. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan pada Hankyung atau yang lain."

Heechul tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Yah, hal itu memang benar adanya. Hari itu Heechul sengaja menghindari Hankyung. Ia pergi seorang diri untuk mengambil _kuesioner_ miliknya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika Hankyung malah menyusulnya dan berakhir dengan terserang flu.

"Aku memang pernah mengatakan agar kau lebih peduli pada kondisi Hankyung. Tapi hal itu bukan berarti kau tidak boleh meminta Hankyung untuk menemanimu. Kau hanya perlu melihat situasi dan kondisinya. Jika kau bersikap seperti itu, Hankyung tak akan mengerti."

Heechul menari nafasnya.

"Tapi yang kau katakan ada benarnya. Sekarang kau juga melihatnya, kan? Hankyung terserang flu karena menyusulku. Kalau Hankyung tak pergi meyusulku, aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan dirimu yang akan terbaring sakit."

Leeteuk dan Heechul menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hankyung hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka.

"Hankyung-_ah_?"

Hankyung tersenyum kecil membalas ungkapan keterkejutan Leeteuk.

"Aku tak habis fikir kenapa saat itu kau terlihat begitu bodoh. Berdiam diri di bawah guyuran hujan yang bisa saja membuatmu terserang sakit. Apa yang kau fikirkan saat itu Kim Heechul?"

Leeteuk tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Hankyung. Sedangkan Heechul mendelik sebal pada _roommate_nya itu. _Menyebalkan_, pikir Heechul.

"Aku akui, terkadang aku merasa lelah. Memenuhi semua kegiatanku dan juga menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin. Tapi hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untukku saat ini. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa menemanimu dengan berbagai urusanmu."

Hankyung terlihat menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang ku kenal sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Kau mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Kau membuatku memiliki keluarga baru selama berada disini. Itu semua jauh lebih berarti jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang kulakukan untukmu. Sama sekali tak ada artinya."

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Heechul masih larut dalam segala pemikirannya setelah mendengar ucapan Hankyung. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya mampu menatap sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Hah! Sepertinya semua karena kata-kataku tempo hari. Mungkin apa yang kumaksud berbeda dengan persepsimu, Heechul-_ah_. Seperti yang Hankyung katakan. Kalian berdua saling memberi dengan konteks yang berbeda. Tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Hanya tinggal bagaimana kalian menjaga semua itu. Mengatur jadwal kalian agar tak ada yang dirugikan."

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan Leeteuk _Hyung_ benar. Bagaimana jika kita mulai menyusun jadwal kita sekarang?"

"_Ya!_ _Pabo_! Apa kau lupa jika kau sedang sakit?"

Hankyung hanya menunjukkan cengirannya mendengar pekikan Heechul. Leeteuk pun hanya tertawa mendengar suara Heechul yang cukup tinggi tersebut.

"Aku harap semua selesai sampai disini. _Mianhae_, _ne_, semua ini bisa dikatakan bermula dari kata-kataku."

Heechul melirik Leeteuk malas mendengar celotehannya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Aku tak ingin kalian berdua kembali jatuh sakit karena berada di udara dingin seperti ini. Bisa-bisa _dongsaengdeul_ mengamuk padaku."

Heechul langsung berlalu dari hadapan Hankyung dan Leeteuk. Tak lama Hankyung terlihat berjalan menyusul Heechul. Menyisakan Leeteuk yang memandang mereka berdua dengan senyum lega. Dan tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, Leeteuk berjalan menyusul mereka berdua. Ia tak ingin membuat _dongsaeng_nya yang lain khawatir.

"_Satu masalah kembali berhasil kami lalui."_

~Fin~

*lirik ff di atas* Aigo, kenapa untuk chap ini terasa begitu buruk. Bener-bener ga ada ide bikin tentang HanTeuk. Ga ada gambaran mau dibuat gimana konfliknya, karena bener-bener sulit nyari info Han Gege yang bisa bantu untuk menyukseskan chap ini. Mianhae ne chingudeul kalo chap ini sangat tidak memuaskan *bow*

So, dengan segala kekurangan dari ff ini, bisakah saya meminta reviewnya *kittyeyes*


End file.
